


Исчезновение (перевод фика varkelton "Dissipation"), переведено совместно с Choosy cloud

by sea_star



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, ангст, даб-кон, магия, односторонний юст, первый раз
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sea_star/pseuds/sea_star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Надежда на нормальную жизнь, без охоты и погони, была не единственной причиной, почему Сэм сбежал в Стэнфорд. Он ушел, чтобы быть подальше от Дина.. Но все надежды сгорели вместе с Джесс, и Сэм нуждается в Дине более чем когда-либо ... но Сэм знает, что Дин уйдет, если когда-нибудь узнает о странных мечтах Сэма.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Исчезновение (перевод фика varkelton "Dissipation"), переведено совместно с Choosy cloud

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dissipation](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/18309) by varkelton. 



События происходят после 1 серии, далее – АУ.

 

Часть 1

Возвращаясь из Джерико, они смеялись и вспоминали былые времена, но за двадцать минут до прибытия Дин вдруг замолчал, и на его лице явственно проступило отчаяние.  
Тишина оглушала, и когда они подъехали к дому, где жил Сэм, она почти физически чувствовалась в салоне. Сэму было гораздо легче уйти тогда, в первый раз, когда, полыхая от гнева и справедливого, как казалось в то время, негодования, он захлопнул за собой дверь. Сэм ни разу не оглянулся назад, даже если сожаление разрывало его на куски, оставляя в душе пустоту, заставляя чувствовать себя потерянным. Он убежал от семьи так далеко, как только смог, и расстояние будто чуть смягчило постоянную боль от разлуки.  
Сэм заставил себя выйти из машины, стараясь преодолеть соблазн бросить все и просто остаться. Еще минута, и он сможет смириться, сможет отпустить брата. Он подошел к окну со стороны Дина, и смотрел, впитывая в себя образ брата до капли, до последней черточки.  
\- Позвонишь мне, когда найдешь его?  
Дин молча кивнул, глядя перед собой, и было видно, что он полон решимости просить Сэма остаться. Это сработало бы, но Дин молчал, и тишина горчила на языке. Сэм не хотел говорить такое, но… он должен уйти. Войти внутрь. Там ждет Джесс. А он стоял и не двигался.  
\- Может, увидимся как-нибудь, да? – слова выскользнули прежде, чем Сэм сумел осознать то, что сказал.  
Помолчав мгновение, Дин, наконец, повернулся и посмотрел на Сэма, кивая головой с притворной небрежностью.  
\- Да, конечно.  
Дерьмо. Дерьмо. Он только что опять открыл закрывшуюся было дверь между ними, и говорить такие пустяки не стоило, не сейчас, когда вспыхнувшая надежда в глазах брата рвала душу на части.  
Рука Сэма скользнула по машине, погладив зеркало бокового вида. Надо уходить. Он заставил себя убрать руки. Приказал себе идти.  
\- Сэм!- крикнул Дин, когда Сэм был уже на полпути к дому.  
Он остановился, и сердце бешено колотилось в груди. Медленно повернувшись, он увидел, как Дин развернулся к нему, положив руку на спинку пассажирского сиденья. Брат был сейчас похож на героя подростковых мечтаний Сэма, на Джеймса Дина. Сердце стучало так сильно, что было почти больно в груди.  
\- Знаешь, - произнес Дин, - из нас получилась чертовски хорошая команда.  
\- Да, - Сэм заставил себя ответить, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не вернуться к машине, обратно туда, в кожу и металл, где он чувствовал себя как дома, чтобы не подбежать и не закричать отчаянно, когда Дин просто слегка кивнул и стал отъезжать от бордюра.

Сэм стоял неподвижно, наблюдая, как брат уезжает из его жизни.  
«Джесс», шепнуло дрогнувшее сердце. Джесс и нормальная жизнь ждали там, в квартире, и если ничего другого больше не осталось, то хотя бы осталась она, Джессика. Он не сожалел, что встретил ее. Она была первым, единственным человеком, который никогда не заставлял его чувствовать себя не таким, как все, как будто и не было ничего неправильного в нем, как будто и он заслуживает того, чтобы быть счастливым. То, что они вместе, было просто и правильно. Та огромная любовь, которую он испытывал к брату, была слишком сложной и странной, и не приносила ничего, кроме боли.

Вздохнув, он повернулся и зашел в квартиру.

Было темно, Джесс, должно быть, была в спальне. Он закрыл дверь и, бросив ключи на стол, позвал: «Джесс?».  
Надеясь, что эта грызущая тоска немного поутихнет, когда он здесь, дома, Сэм двинулся дальше в комнату, и радость от того, что он сейчас увидит ее, подняла настроение.  
«Ты дома?».

Ему попалась на глаза тарелка с печеньем на столе с прикрепленной маленькой запиской от Джесс, где было написано «Скучала! Люблю тебя!», и он остановился, схватил одно из печений со счастливой улыбкой. Она начала их печь, когда узнала, сколько ему было лет, когда его мама умерла. Джесс станет великолепной матерью. Еще три года, и он окончит юридическую школу, и тогда они смогут создать семью.  
Может быть, когда у них будут дети, можно будет найти способ вернуть Дина обратно в жизнь Сэма.

Он откусил кусочек печенья и тихо пробрался в спальню. Печенья были потрясающи - Джесс отлично готовила, в отличие от него самого. Сэм слышал, как шумит душ, и ему хотелось увидеть ее радостное лицо, когда она выйдет и увидит, что он уже дома. Он отправил последний кусочек печенья в рот и сел на кровати, почти стонав от потрясающего ощущения домашнего комфорта. Он ни капли не скучал по мотельным кроватям, на которых практически вырос.  
Закрыв глаза, он плюхнулся обратно и растянулся на простынях. Это было намного лучше, чем остаться с братом. Появился, наконец, шанс сделать что-то с собой сейчас, шанс, чтобы избавиться от этой темной жути, которая поселилась внутри со времен подросткового возраста, заменить ее на что-то другое, хорошее.  
Что-то капнуло на лоб, и он вздрогнул от неожиданности, потом ухмыльнулся, думая, что Джесс вышла тайком из душа, чтобы подразнить его. Другая капля, теплая и вязкая, потекла по щеке. Это была... точно не вода. Он открыл глаза и окаменел от ужасного зрелища, которое предстало перед ним.  
Джесс была распластана на потолке, в середине ее белой ночной рубашки краснело огромное пятно. Ее как будто раздирали изнутри. Она смотрела на него, открывая рот в беззвучном крике о помощи.  
\- Нет! – выдохнул он, желая, нуждаясь, чтобы это был просто еще один ночной кошмар.

Страх и боль исказили ее черты, и пламя, вспыхнув, обняло ее, будто нежный любовник.

\- Сэм! – крикнул кто-то рядом низким голосом, и это была явно не Джесс, но у Сэма не было времени разбираться, кто звал его. Он закрыл рукой лицо, чтобы защититься от обжигающего жара, и начал карабкаться вверх, чтобы вытащить ее с потолка, стянуть вниз в безопасное место.

\- Джесс!!! - закричал Сэм. Ее имя сорвалось с его губ, будто зовя ее, он мог ей чем-то помочь.  
В ответ лишь раздался еще один крик «Сэм! Сэм!», и он смутно осознал, что в дверном проеме появился Дин, который бежал к нему, а не к Джесс. Но не Сэма нужно было спасать сейчас. Он не заслуживал спасения.  
\- Нет! Нет! - кричал он, проклиная все на свете: и ангелов, и демонов за то, что не слышат его сейчас. Пламя уже начало пожирать тело Джесс, обтекая ее, как вода. Сэм сунул руки прямо в огонь, не обращая внимания на обжигающий жар. Он должен был добраться до Джесс сейчас.

Руки Дина обхватили Сэма и потянули прочь, Дин толкнул его за дверь, не обращая внимания на сопротивление.  
\- Джесс! - Сэм кричал, не переставая бороться, но вырваться от брата не мог. Даже если он не мог спасти ее, было бы лучше, если бы он погиб, пытаясь хотя бы что-то сделать, чем просто вот так смириться и не сделать ничего, уйти в сторону, как трус. Неужели Дин не понимает этого?

\- Джесс! Нет! 

Пламя охватило комнату с оглушительным ревом, и языки огня вырывались сквозь щели. Было слишком поздно, Сэм ничего не мог сделать.

***

Было четыре часа утра, когда Дин подъехал к мотелю. Сэм оцепенело сидел в машине, пока Дин пытался разбудить портье, чтобы получить номер. Он как во сне видел, когда Дин вернулся, открыл дверь и с беспокойством посмотрел на него: «Давай, Сэм. Пойдем. Тебе нужно немного поспать».  
Сэм грубо фыркнул. О сне сейчас не может быть и речи. Им нужно начать искать убийцу Джесс.

Дин пощелкал пальцами перед лицом брата с раздражением, показавшимся странным Сэму. Время, казалось, замирало и снова двигалось. Сэм оперся о руку Дина и вышел из машины, ощущая, что ноги стали ватными.

Дин схватил Сэма за плечо и притянул к себе, обнимая. Сэм вздрогнул, прижимаясь к Дину, чувствуя, как страшная боль пожирает его изнутри. Он отчаянно желал, чтобы Дин сказал, что все это только странные галлюцинации, может быть, последствия после проклятия какого-нибудь призрака, чтобы все, что он помнил об этой ночи, было неправдой, страшным сном.  
Дин только прижал его еще ближе и молчал, а Сэм едва сдерживался, чтобы не закричать.

Джесс всегда была такой жизнерадостной, такой веселой, и все, что от нее осталось – лишь тело, распластанное на потолке, ужас и боль изуродовали ее прекрасные черты, превратив лицо в страшную маску, пламя сожрало ее, адское и такое обжигающее, что от его жара, казалось, горели глаза.  
Сэм прижался ближе к Дину, и внезапно почти забытое вспыхнуло внутри, заставляя Сэма покраснеть. Он оттолкнул Дина прежде, чем... Он не мог позволить, чтобы Дин узнал, только не это. Это было... была та причина, по которой он уехал, и нельзя было допустить, чтобы брат узнал про грязные фантазии Сэма.  
Присутствие Дина в жизни Сэма всегда приносило только боль, и он никогда даже не понимал, почему. Может быть... Нет, нет. Выбора не было. Ярость вдруг захлестнула его, ярость на Дина, на Джесс, на его проклятую жизнь, на себя, такая дикая ярость, что затопила все его существо. И Сэм был рад ей, словно черпал силы из нее.  
\- Это твоя вина, Дин. Это из-за тебя! - закричал он. - Черт! Если бы ты никогда не приехал сюда, этого бы не случилось! 

Дин застыл, ошарашено приоткрыв рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но промолчал. Боль отразилась на его лице, которое казалось желтым в тусклом свете.  
\- Мне очень жаль, Сэмми, - прошептал он. – Я не хотел, чтобы так вышло. Я не…

\- Все было прекрасно, Дин! – прервал его Сэм. - Никакого сверхъестественного дерьма в течение нескольких лет. Долгая спокойная жизнь! И вот ты приезжаешь, тащишь меня на охоту и... - Сэм почувствовал, как боль окружает его, льется через край, грозя затопить собой все вокруг. И он должен был что-то изменить, иначе просто навсегда потеряется в этой невыносимой боли. – Знаешь что – ищи отца. Не возвращайся. Я должен попытаться спасти то, что осталось в моей жизни. 

Дин выглядел таким потерянным и жалким, как будто Сэм ударил его.

Это не имело значения. Сэм должен был разобраться со всем этим сам.

Он толкнул Дина в сторону и отошел. Он разберется с этим самостоятельно, ему не нужен кто-то еще. Ему не нужно, чтобы Дин оставался рядом. Джесс была мертва. Милая, понимающая, великодушная Джесс сгорела на потолке из-за него... и теперь каждую ночь он будет видеть этот кошмар…  
Нет, нет, это не может быть из-за него. Если это так, то тогда он не сможет нести в себе такой огромный груз вины. Нужно остаться здесь, в Нормавилле, и оплакивать Джесс так, как она того заслуживает.  
Дин будет потом благодарен Сэму за уход, Дину не нужно разделять с Сэмом эту боль.

Он повернулся, уходя от того последнего счастья, что осталось в его гребаной жизни. Это была холодная ночь, а на Сэме был только один легкий жакет. Все его вещи пропали. Он обнял себя руками, стараясь согреться, будто утешая самого себя.  
Чтобы хотя бы как-то отвлечься, Сэм начал думать, куда ему сейчас пойти. Он определенно не был готов навестить какую-нибудь из своих подруг - их глаза, полные сочувствия, видеть не хотелось. Зак улетел домой за день до того, как приехал Дин - его бабушка умерла, и он до сих пор не вернулся. Луис ютился в крохотной квартирке с тремя другими парнями. Брэйди был... Боже, Сэм не был уверен, что прямо сейчас он смог бы нормально общаться с парнем, который познакомил их с Джесс, но странноватый сосед Брэйди по комнате умер от передозировки на прошлой неделе, и Сэм знал, что Брэйди срочно искал того, кто будет с ним снимать комнату, потому что один он не тянул оплату аренды.  
Джесс как-то отговорила Сэма помогать Брэйди, когда он позвонил со странной просьбой в середине ночи. Брэйди встал на ту же скользкую дорожку, что и его недавно умерший друг, и он не просил о помощи в борьбе с его пагубной привычкой - все, что он действительно хотел, это денег. Она была права, конечно - до тех пор, пока Брэйди настаивал, что его не надо спасать, Сэм ничего не мог сделать... но ситуация делалась все хуже и хуже. Сэм решил, что уже хватит поворачиваться спиной к друзьям, с которыми он рос.

Возможно, если бы он был рядом в то время, он мог бы помочь своему другу изменить положение к лучшему. Был кто-то, кто еще больше облажался, чем Сэм сейчас... вероятно, это было неплохой идеей. В любом случае, надо было попытаться. И это было лучше, чем спать на холодной скамейке в парке.

\- Сэм! - он уже почти пересек улицу, когда голос Дина эхом разнесся по всей стоянке.

Сэм остановился, но не повернулся.

\- Я знаю, ты расстроен, да? Я просто... Я буду здесь, если ты передумаешь. Просто... Мы поговорим утром, ладно? 

Нет. Сэм не был намерен вернуться. И это только ради Дина... или Джесс. Глядя прямо перед собой, Сэм сделал шаг, затем другой. Заставил себя продолжать идти, пока не отошел слишком далеко, чтобы уже не услышать, если бы Дин решил сказать что-нибудь еще.

***

Сэм постучал в дверь снова, когда Брэйди не ответил сразу, и от нечего делать рассматривал замок. Он мог бы его взломать прямо сейчас. Сэм усмехнулся – да, это было бы трудно объяснить другу.  
Кроме того, это был явно не лучший способ убедить своего друга, чтобы он позволил Сэму поспать на диване, так что Сэм решил войти в дверь как нормальные люди. Он подошел к краю крыльца, качнулся на пятках несколько раз, уже подумывая о том, чтобы уйти. Хотелось просто согреться и хотя бы немного расслабиться, иначе он просто сойдет с ума. Массаж помог бы. Джесс делала лучший в мире массаж... Дерьмо.

Он снова подошел к двери и ударил еще раз, так сильно, что боль пронзила руку.  
\- Брэйди! - крикнул он, не заботясь о том, что разбудит соседей.

Дверь распахнулась.  
\- Сэм? - Брэйди сонно протирал глаза, озадаченно глядя на Сэма. - Что, черт возьми, случилось, чувак? Середина ночи. Либо ты принес хорошие новости или бутылку текилы, что еще лучше.  
Сэм моргнул, глядя на глуповато-добродушное лицо Брэйди. На этот раз его друг выглядел более-менее прилично, а не как обычно, когда было похоже, что он провел некоторое время на помойке.  
\- Джесс... - Сэм судорожно сглотнул, слова застряли в горле, и он беспомощно посмотрел на друга.

Сэм попытался взять себя в руки. Он должен это сделать. Наверное, надо было вернуться в свою квартиру, а не приезжать сюда. Полиция и пожарные - это не проблема. В любом случае, спать он точно не смог бы. О чем он думал?

Сонный взгляд Брэйди прояснился, и в глазах плеснулась тревога.  
\- В чем дело, Сэм? - спросил Брэйди.

Сэм развернулся и, не говоря ни слова, пошел прочь. Ему нужно было сосредоточиться.

\- Сэм?

Сэм резко остановился, будто наткнувшись на стену – Брэйди окликнул его, и в его голосе слышался страх. Брэйди был хорошим другом, и Сэм подумал, что уйти сейчас, ничего не объяснив, будет просто нечестно. Можно было, конечно, придумать что-нибудь, и Сэм, делая шаг назад, уже открыл рот, чтобы ответить, и вдруг запаниковал, что Брэйди почувствует ложь. В голове не было ни одной мысли, а Брэйди явно хотел знать, почему его разбудили посреди ночи.  
Он не должен был приезжать сюда. Надо было вернуться в квартиру, попытаться найти хотя бы какие-то улики. Дело на первом месте. Сколько раз отец пытался вдолбить ему это в голову? Ты должен оставаться сосредоточенным и разбираться со своими эмоциями после. Или забыть об эмоциях вообще – нельзя, чтобы у охотника были слабые места.  
Сэм весь дрожал, от холода или от пережитого - он не мог сказать. Он сжал кулаки, чтобы прийти в себя.  
Если уж ты здесь, просто расскажи, что случилось, и убирайся, Сэм. Сохраняй хладнокровие.  
Сэм прокашлялся:  
\- Джесс, она уме…

Он не смог договорить, еле слышно прошептав последнее слово, но этого было достаточно. Лицо Брэйди побелело, и Сэм почувствовал вдруг, как на него самого неудержимо наваливается осознание произошедшего. Слезы текли и текли по лицу, и он не понимал, откуда их так много. Все было как-то сюрреалистично, будто он видел себя со стороны.

Оцепенение проходило, и теперь Сэм начал чувствовать, что ужас произошедшего разрывает все внутри, терзая воспоминаниями, мыслями, образами, и если он немедленно не оттолкнет эти страшные картины, они просто разорвут его в клочья. Полузадушенные, странные звуки вырвались из горла, и он с трудом произнес, сам себя не понимая:  
\- Был пожар, и... она...

Брэйди потрясенно качнул головой:  
\- Нет…  
Это была последняя трещина - и плотина прорвалась.

Сэм сделал шаг вперед, словно хотел... хотя ничего уже не имело значения, он будто забыл, как ходить, и споткнулся, падая на колени. Дышать стало трудно. Джесс была мертва, и он ничего не сделал, чтобы спасти ее. Ничего.

Сильные руки обняли его, и Сэм рухнул в утешительное тепло, а его судорожные рыдания будоражили обманчиво спокойную ночь.

 

***  
Сэм открыл глаза, медленно, осторожно, в голове пульсировало, а яркий свет неприятно резал глаза. Он не помнил ничего, только то, что Брэйди втащил его в гостиную и сунул в руки бутылку виски. На этот раз решение друга не казалось таким уж глупым. Сэм схватил бутылку и присосался к горлышку, и после этого все заволокло темной дымкой.

Он лежал на полу, щекой прижимаясь к ворсу ковра и сжимая в руках чью-то рубашку, которую, видимо, использовал как импровизированную подушку. Во рту было ужасно сухо. Сэм с трудом сглотнул, ощущая отвратительный привкус на языке.

Джесс убьет его за то, что он напился…

Твою мать. Боль подкралась к нему, всаживая свои когтистые лапы прямо в сердце, оставляя внутри пустоту. Отчаяние. Джесс оживила его мир после того, как он пришел к ней, опустошенный после своего крестового похода против отца, после того, как оставил позади единственного человека в мире, который имел значение. Сейчас все вернулось назад, и Сэм понял, что второго раза не будет. Джесс была единственной, и кроме нее теперь некому зажечь для Сэма свет в темноте.

Дин был еще в городе. Сэм словно чувствовал свою невидимую связь с братом, и боль от разлуки с Дином отдавалась где-то в затылке. Сэм понимал, что это всего лишь его богатое воображение, но все же это чувство было таким реальным. Сэму сейчас хотелось быть совсем не здесь. Не с Брэйди. Хотелось только одного – просто свернуться калачиком на руках у брата и никогда... Нет, не думать об этом.

Черт, уйти от Дина было явно неверным решением, но Сэм знал, что у него не было другого выбора.

Он заставил себя сесть, и в голове немедленно застучало со страшной силой. Да, именно поэтому он обычно не позволяет себе увлекаться алкоголем. Его взгляд упал на бутылку, которая валялась на полу. В выпивке Брэйди был неприхотлив, употребляя внутрь все подряд, и пойло в этой бутылке точно не было похоже на виски Wild Turkey. Желудок вдруг резко сжался, и Сэм, с трудом встав на колени, кое-как дополз до ванной. Положив руки на ободок унитаза и прислонив голову к прохладному фаянсу, Сэм поморщился – это утро точно не было добрым.

 

***  
Шорох в кустах неподалеку пугает его, когда он бежит по проторенной тропе. Он поворачивается, спотыкаясь - нога цепляется за корень. Садится, пытаясь освободить ногу. Пятится назад, сердце бешено колотится, он говорит себе - спокойно, дурачок, здесь никого нет. Это были те же шумы, которые преследовали его в течение недели, когда он бегал по утрам, но он никогда никого не видел. Это все глупые, детские выдумки Бена. В задницу его, в любом случае. Эти ребята ему больше не нужны.  
И, тем не менее, еще один шорох в зарослях заставляет его повернуться и бежать как от погони, что... он заставляет себя замедлить бег и останавливается, наклоняясь вперед, чтобы положить руки на колени и перевести дух. Глупец. Лучший способ преодолеть страх – посмотреть ему прямо в глаза, не так ли? По крайней мере, так мама всегда говорит.  
Подлесок сворачивает вправо. Он выпрямляется и расправляет плечи, заставляя себя идти туда, в заросли, отчаянно желая, чтобы в руках было старое охотничье ружье отца, хотя он никогда не знал, как стрелять из того дерьма. Черт возьми! Там ничего нет, он знает это.  
Он крадется, подходя ближе, но сквозь листву ничего не видно, нужно спуститься вниз по тропе. «Там ничего нет», - мозг цепляется за эту мысль, и он намерен доказать самому себе, что это именно так.  
Руки трясутся, и капли пота медленно катятся по спине, щекоча кожу, пока он раздвигает листья, чтобы убедиться…  
Ничего, конечно. Так же, как всегда. Ничего, кроме своего собственного больного и ненормального воображения. Перед глазами мелькают образы, что может случиться с ним здесь, на безлюдной тропе, когда он остановится, чтобы передохнуть... он дрожит, страх своими холодными пальцами гладит его по спине. Может быть, нужно обратиться к врачу - он слышал о том, что подобные фобии лечатся.  
Заканчивай уже свой гребаный бег, в конце концов! Злой сам на себя, он поворачивает назад, но его рука, которая до этого рассеянно гладила траву, вдруг отказывается слушаться. Острая боль пронзает запястье, и его словно выкручивает, а он резко падает, пытаясь уменьшить боль. Упираясь в землю другой рукой, он пытается вырвать руку, но его будто что-то держит, не давая выпрямиться.  
Там же ничего нет!  
Он кричит, призывая на помощь, чувствуя, как паника затопляет сознание. Он отчаянно тянет руки, но не может их освободить. Он старается, сгибает пальцы, но они будто заключены во что-то твердое, и он понимает, что тонет, и руки уже по локоть в твердом грунте. Острая, колющая боль пронзает тело, от которого будто отрывают куски. Его крики превращаются в предсмертные хрипы, ноги отчаянно молотят о землю.

Мучительный рывок, и вот земля уже вокруг, внутри, в легких. И он уходит в землю, будто в воду. Песок и грязь, как крошечные лезвия, разрезают нежную кожу внутри носа, а он отчаянно раскрывает рот в немом крике, и со странной ясностью осознает, что смерть пришла, чтобы забрать его ...

***  
Сэм проснулся с резким, отчаянным вдохом, сердце бешено колотилось. Он осмотрелся, все еще ощущая отвратительный вкус земли и песка во рту, чувствуя холод и мрак, но вокруг была только ванная Брэди, не совсем чистая, конечно, но именно она. На этот раз Сэм был счастлив осознать, что находится здесь. Должно быть, он потерял сознание на полу после того, как его вырвало в пятый раз. Черт. Этот сон был... чертовски реальный... такой же, как его кошмары о Джесс...

Хотя этот кошмар не имел под собой реальной основы. Этого никогда не было в жизни. Те сны о Джесс... нет, они не были... они не могли иметь ничего общего с тем, что случилось.  
Глаза горели, в голове шумело, и думать было мучительно трудно.  
Если бы они были... Если было что-то, что он мог бы сделать, чтобы спасти Джесс, если бы он только внял предупреждениям в виде тех снов... Он прижал пальцы к векам, чтобы немного усмирить жжение в глазах, чувствуя слабость во всем теле.  
Он нормальный, и эти кошмары ничего не значат. Он нормальный, а вот то, что его растили для охоты на нечисть – вот что ненормально. Это вошло в его жизнь, чтобы разорвать и уничтожить. От этого не избавиться. И этот кошмар порожден большим количеством дрянной выпивки, а так же богатым воображением и кошмарными воспоминаниями из раннего детства. Вина пронзила, как ножом, при мысли о том несчастном бедолаге, который погиб в лесу, а Сэм ничего не смог сделать.

Но это было не реально. Этого не могло быть.

Дин. Он хотел, чтобы его брат был рядом, опускал свои шуточки о том, что Сэм параноик. Сэм нуждался в брате, который постоянно насмехался над ним, заставляя чувствовать себя дураком. Все же хорошо, что Сэм ушел от Дина. Когда-нибудь все равно бы он выдал себя – жестом, словом, взглядом. И тогда бы Дин ушел сам. А так хотя бы была надежда, что удастся изгнать эти больные фантазии из своей головы, и все снова встанет на свои места.  
Холодная горечь затопила грудь. Он хотел быть нормальным – и боролся, пока это не стало его действительностью. Может быть, он не был счастлив в той мере, в какой хотел бы, но в течение короткого времени все же чувствовал умиротворение и покой. Теперь все прошло, исчезло в считанные секунды, и брата по-прежнему нет рядом. Это было еще хуже, даже если бы он никогда не ушел.

Сэм попытался сесть, но голова закружилась, а желудок снова угрожающе сжался, поэтому он лег на спину, прямо на холодный кафель, и закрыл глаза.

 

Его разбудил громкий смех, и Сэм стонал в знак протеста, окидывая ванную затуманенным взглядом.  
Брэйди стоял, прислонившись к дверной раме.  
\- Чувак, ты нажрался прошлой ночью! – сказал он насмешливо. - Давай, давай, поднимем тебя с пола.  
Сильные руки потянули Сэма наверх, и он попытался устоять на ногах, хотя вокруг все плыло и кружилось.

Руки вязнут в земле, притягивая еще ближе, туда, в темноту, наполняя рот вкусом земли, грязи и смерти…

\- Эй, давай-ка, не падай, - Брейди выругался, отвлекая Сэма от воспоминаний, утягивая его сюда, где было больно, сюда, где все хотелось забыть.  
Твою мать. Он выдохнул, поморщившись от почти физической боли, которую принесли с собой воспоминания о произошедшем.  
Брэйди прижал его крепче, тихо посмеиваясь:  
\- Отлично, а теперь идем в гостиную, чтобы ты мог сидеть, как нормальные люди.

Смех, фривольное настроение… Сэм чувствовал: что-то не так. В то время как Сэм угнетен и подавлен потерей Джессики, Брэдйи ржет и насмехается? В груди вспыхнула ярость, и Сэм жестко оттолкнул друга.

\- Эй! - Брэйди поморщился, потирая грудь.

Сэм покачал головой, словно приходя в себя.  
\- Прости, - пробормотал он.  
Он, не поднимая головы и пошатываясь, медленно прошел в гостиную, где сел на диван между груды каких-то ящиков. Их не было раньше. По крайней мере, до того момента, как Сэм кое-как выполз из гостиной в ванную.  
\- Что в коробках? – поинтересовался он.  
\- Я переезжаю, - радостно объявил Брэйди.

\- Ну, да. Я понял. Но я думал, что вежливые люди предупреждают друзей о таких вещах. И куда ты переезжаешь, засранец?- Сэм почти рычал от злости.

\- Я получил приглашение вступить в братство.

\- В братство. Ты, - усмехнулся Сэм. – Тебя выкинули из Стэнфорда в последнем семестре, как, черт возьми, ты можешь присоединиться к братству? И кто возьмет тебя назад?

\- Спасибо за то, что веришь в меня, идиот, - Брэйди подошел к дивану и сел рядом с Сэмом, ставя ноги на один из ящиков и задевая локтем Сэма.

Сэму вдруг внезапно захотелось уйти, но он попытался успокоиться. Он уже не в первый раз игнорировал подсказки интуиции, и вот сейчас он тоже попытался не думать об этом странном чувстве дискомфорта. Усталость, наверное. Идти и искать себе жилье было выше его сил, да и Брэйди был его другом с первого дня здесь. Черт, он ведь познакомил Сэма и Джесс. Сэм знал, что Брэдйи не представляет угрозы.

Брэйди уронил голову на плечо Сэма:  
\- Они имеют большое влияние. Некоторые из этих парней подергали кое-какие ниточки, и вот я могу снова вернуться!

\- В Стэнфорд? - недоверчиво спросил Сэм. - Что это за братство? И сколько денег ты дал им, чтобы они тебя взяли?  
Брэйди фыркнул:  
\- Просто порадуйся за меня в этот раз, ладно?  
\- Я… конечно. Но, чувак, у тебя есть особенность не замечать некоторых очевидных вещей, - пробормотал Сэм, чувствуя какое-то смутное раздражение от того, что друг уклонился от прямого ответа.

Они замолчали, и Сэм начал засыпать. От голоса Брйэди он чуть не подпрыгнул.  
\- Пойдем со мной…  
\- Что?  
Брэйди, должно быть, говорил о еде, а Сэм прослушал.  
\- Слушай, я не думаю, что дойду сейчас куда-нибудь. Почему бы нам не просто не заказать пиццу? – при мысли о еде желудок болезненно сжался. – Хотя я, наверное, откажусь.  
\- Я имел в виду, что ты должен вступить в братство со мной, - невозмутимо предложил Брэйди.  
Сэм фыркнул – к подобному он точно не готов. Находиться где-то постоянно, давать какие-то клятвы.  
Джесс...

\- Я серьезно, Сэм. Тебе нельзя оставаться одному сейчас, ведь у тебя никого нет. Они примут тебя, если ты будешь со мной.  
Рука Брэйди случайно упала на колено Сэма, и Брэйди не спешил убирать ее. Сэм напрягся.  
Друг никогда не трогал его подобным образом, и Сэм не знал, как реагировать, поэтому просто замер. Он хотел крикнуть, чтобы Брэйди перестал, но перед глазами вдруг все закружилось, и в голове замелькали обрывки мыслей. Рука Брэйди оставалась неподвижной, и Сэм сидел, облокотившись на плюшевую кушетку, не двигаясь, не думая.

Медленными движениями Брэйди начал лениво гладить рукой Сэма по бедру, поднимаясь все выше, мягко очерчивая контуры члена, который оживился почти сразу же. А потом Брэйди схватил рукой ширинку Сэма и крепко сжал, и Сэм будто проснулся.  
\- Какого черта ты делаешь?– воскликнул он.

Брэйди выглядел немного растерянным:  
\- Я не... Извини. Извини. Еще слишком рано, я знаю. Но только не говори мне, что ты никогда не думал об этом. 

Сэм открыл рот, но не нашел, что сказать. Его друг будто превратился в совсем другого человека. Снова. Сэм не знал, что делать с этим.  
\- Подумай об этом, Сэм. Можешь оставаться здесь в ближайшую пару месяцев – за аренду заплачено до конца семестра. Так что, да, это место твое.

Брэйди встал, схватил сумку у двери. 

\- Но если ты решишь, что тебе не хочется быть одному, просто позвони мне, хорошо? Они примут, если я поручусь за тебя, и я не буду просить ничего, к чему ты не готов. Я обещаю.

Брэйди повернулся и вышел из квартиры, прежде чем Сэм смог сказать что-то в ответ.

 

***  
В здании было до жути тихо - все его жители эвакуированы из-за пожара. И это казалось неправильным. Дом находился не на территории кампуса, но большая часть из тех, кто жил здесь, были студенты, и в доме всегда звучали музыка или смех и разговоры. Теперь это здание как будто тоже умерло вместе с...

Его взгляд остановился на двери в бывшую квартиру. Она была выломана, вероятно, ее сломал Дин, хотя Сэм до сих пор не знал, как брат в ту ночь смог войти. Спросить как-то не удалось. В воздухе висел тяжелый, плотный запах дыма, но не было никаких видимых признаков того, из-за чего мог произойти пожар. Когда пожарные машины прибыли, здесь уже бушевало адское пламя.

Вероятно, причиной пожара считают неисправную электропроводку. Сэм никогда не мог понять, как, казалось бы, умные люди могли не замечать очевидного.  
Фото Джесс в серебристой рамке, с одного угла которой свисало маленькое сердечко, привлекло его внимание. Это был подарок Джесс на их небольшой юбилей – шесть месяцев. Она застала его врасплох - он даже не знал, что у них праздник, и ничего не купил, но она не расстроилась.

На мгновение Сэм почувствовал, что ему не хватает воздуха, будто он снова сгорает в этом пожаре, хотя вокруг были только обгорелые стены.

Он споткнулся и поднял рамку дрожащими руками. Это было все, что осталось ему как воспоминание о ней. Джесс умела сделать так, что в доме было тепло и уютно, и все эти симпатичные безделушки превращали квартиру именно в дом, а не просто в место с кроватью. Сэм никогда не умел так подбирать вещи, а Джесс могла. Она была единственной, с кем он чувствовал себя нормальным, но теперь он лишился всего этого.  
Не думая, он швырнул рамку через всю комнату. В гулкой тишине звук разбитого стекла прозвучал особенно громко. Все главное, что, как ему казалось, он нашел в жизни, было разрушено всего за несколько минут, растаяло, словно сон.  
Сэм осматривал все вокруг, но не находил никаких улик или чего-то, что указало бы на причину пожара. Он весь внутренне подобрался – когда доходило до дела, Сэм старался сдерживать эмоции.  
Датчик ЭМП остался у Дина, но это не помешало Сэму внимательно рассматривать обломки. Стараясь не думать ни о чем, кроме дела, кроме своего расследования, он запер свои эмоции глубоко внутри. Как и положено настоящему охотнику, как учил отец. Так надо, особенно теперь, когда он должен отыскать убийцу Джесс. Сделав глубокий вдох, он медленно вошел в спальню. Туда, где все произошло.  
Сэм начал осматривать каждый сантиметр комнаты в поисках хотя бы каких-то улик, внимательно и кропотливо вглядываясь в обгорелые обломки. Прошло около часа, и он начал чувствовать, что нервы начинают сдавать – находиться в этой комнате становилось все труднее, и его импровизированная броня дала трещину, через которую начали просачиваться отчаяние и боль. Стараясь взять себя в руки, Сэм еще раз оглядел все вокруг. Ему нужен был дневник отца, срочно. Видимо, придется встретиться с Дином, ничего не поделаешь.  
Это не могло быть совпадением. Отец исчезает, а Джесс умирает так же, как мама – они обе сгорают на потолке над собственной постелью. Это означало, что, так или иначе, эти смерти связаны с ним, смерть мамы не была нападением на папу, как он всегда предполагал. Видимо, что-то странное было с ним самим…что-то странное и страшное. Что-то в нем привлекло эти несчастья. И он, черт возьми, должен выяснить это или умереть.  
Комната вдруг начала давить на него, и Сэм практически выбежал, замерев на пороге. Дин сидел на диване, глядя на него с тревогой. Было похоже, что он сидит здесь уже достаточно долго.  
Огромное желание подбежать к брату и прижаться к нему всем телом затопило Сэма, и он судорожно сглотнул.  
Дин молча встал, подошел к нему и, не говоря ни слова, заключил в объятия. Сэм не мог больше сдерживаться, и звуки его рыдания наполнили пустое здание. Он вцепился в куртку Дина, вдыхая знакомый запах, и чувствовал, что не может остановиться, рыдал и дрожал, прижимаясь к брату.  
Дин только стискивал его еще крепче и шептал: «Боже, Сэмми, мне так жаль, так чертовски жаль».

Сэм прижимался к Дину, и это было именно то, чего ему так не хватало прошлой ночью. Все отчаяние будто уходило из него вместе со слезами. Но как бы ни хотелось Сэму быть вместе с братом, он понимал, что нельзя вот так давать тому надежду, ведь Сэм намеревался больше не общаться с ним. Это было нечестно по отношению к Дину. Сэм не заслуживает его.  
Если не оттолкнуть Дина сейчас, то он никогда не уйдет и когда-нибудь узнает все темные секреты Сэма. И станет презирать его. Уж лучше уйти самому. Дин не должен узнать. Никогда.  
Сэм толкнул Дина резко и жестко, и Дин подался назад, удивленно глядя на Сэма.  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь, черт возьми? - Сэм старался придать голосу злости.

Глаза Дина сердито вспыхнули, и тело напряглось, как перед прыжком.  
\- Я не знаю. В этом городе есть что-то нехорошее. Я решил, что тебе понадобится помощь.  
Дин смотрел на него вызывающе, и Сэм не смог сказать дерзость в ответ. Часть его отчаянно хотела согласиться на заманчивое предложение, а не только потому, что он хотел, чтобы его брат был рядом, но и потому, что он знал, что с Дином будет намного легче найти убийцу Джесс. Все внутри кричало, чтобы Дин остался, но Сэм понимал, что нельзя быть эгоистом, и не важно, чего хочет он – надо думать, прежде всего, о Дине.  
Сэм открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но Дин оборвал его:  
\- Я уже просмотрел все квартиры – проник сюда прошлой ночью, когда ты ушел.  
Осознание своей вины накатило, оставляя едкий привкус во рту: Дин работал вчера вечером, пока Сэм упивался своим горем и виски. Джесс заслуживает большего. Он проглотил комок в горле, внутри поднимался гнев, который затопил боль.

\- Я говорил тебе, чтобы ты уезжал, - Сэм ответил холодно.

Дин поднял брови, ухмыляясь:  
\- Ух ты, младший братик уезжает в колледж и теперь он думает, что он главный. Ты не единственный, кто знает, что делать. Это прерогатива старшего брата, напоминаю, если ты вдруг забыл.  
Сэм ответил, чувствуя, как поднимается изнутри забытая обида:  
\- Да, всегда решали ты и папа. Но я уже не ребенок, которого нужно по-прежнему защищать, и больше в вас не нуждаюсь. Удачи тебе в поисках отца, а я сам решу свои проблемы.

Лицо Дина дрогнуло, и Сэма, будто ножом, пронзила жалость. Явно стараясь держать себя в руках, Дин подошел и положил руку на плечо Сэма.  
\- Я не оставлю тебя одного. Не после того, что произошло.

Нет. Нет, Сэм ужасно хотел, но не мог остаться с Дином. Это уничтожит их обоих. Сэм сильно толкнул Дина.  
\- А разве не из-за тебя это случилось? - крикнул он, стараясь вложить свою боль и ярость от потери Джесс в эти слова, чтобы они звучали правдоподобно. - Когда папа сказал, что если я уйду, то никогда не смогу вернуться, я почувствовал облегчение, Дин. Я был рад! И пусть мне пришлось бороться и когтями выцарапывать свой путь, чтобы выжить. И вот, как только у меня все наладилось, ты врываешься в мою жизнь, чтобы опять утянуть на охоту, а мою девушку убивает что-то сверхъестественное. Ты привез это с собой. Оно пришло за тобой сюда. Так что я не хочу, чтобы ты остался, Дин. Я даже не могу смотреть на тебя.

Лицо Дина стало похоже на маску, неподвижное и злое. Но Сэм был слишком взбешен, слишком полон отчаяния и собственной боли, чтобы заметить чужую боль.  
\- Я знаю, что ты чувствуешь, Сэм, но ведь не я убил Джесс. Я - все, что у тебя есть, и ты не можешь винить меня во всем. Не думаю, что твои товарищи по колледжу помогут тебе в охоте.  
Сэм схватил Дина за куртку и сильно толкнул его к стене. А потом крикнул брату в лицо:  
\- Мама умерла, когда тебе было сколько, четыре? Ты едва помнишь ее. А Джесс умерла вчера. Ты даже понятия не имеешь, что я чувствую!  
Дин легко разжал руки Сэма и толкнул его назад, и на его лице не отразилось никаких эмоций.  
\- Может быть, не понимаю, но, по крайней мере, я не эгоистичный ублюдок. Давай, иди, ищи нормальную жизнь, в то время как монстры объявили на тебя охоту.  
Дин повернулся и вышел, и этого было достаточно, чтобы отчаяние затопило Сэма с головой. Он стукнул кулаком о стену, надеясь взять себя в руки и не разрыдаться снова. Боль была резкой и сильной, как раз именно то, что он заслужил. Прижимая руку к груди, он прислонился к жесткой, холодной стене, которая пахла смертью, а потом обессилено съехал вниз, слушая, как шаги брата затихают вдали.  
Только когда стало ясно, что Дин ушел, Сэм позволил себе прошептать слова, которые рвались у него из груди: «Не уходи...».

 

Часть 2

Глаза Сэма непроизвольно закрывались. Он поднялся на ноги и начал ходить по маленькой кухне, изо всех сил пытаясь не заснуть. Взгляд упал на газету, которую он так и не смог заставить себя выбросить, хотя ощущал укол вины каждый раз, когда смотрел на нее.

Перейдя в гостиную, Сэм настежь распахнул окно и вдохнул холодный воздух. Он ощутил смутное разочарование, когда это лишь вызвало новый виток головной боли, не прибавив ни капли бодрости. На самом деле холод удручал. Стояло начало марта, весна была не за горами, но на прошлой неделе резко похолодало, до заморозков по ночам. Казалось, что равноденствие было миллион лет назад. Хотя зимняя мрачность, по крайней мере, вполне соответствовала его подавленному состоянию. 

Не обращая внимания на холод, он сонно моргнул и медленно опустился на диван. Глаза закрылись, и у Сэма уже не было сил открыть их.  
На самом деле непонятно, зачем он вообще пытался бороться со сном. Ведь сон все равно в итоге победит, это очевидно. Он просто… просто не выдержал бы еще один кошмар, снова о смерти и разрушениях. И не смотря на то, что с дивана газета была не видна, он знал, что там, в статье, говорилось о случайном прохожем, тело которого обнаружили недавно. Дыхательные пути были забиты землей. Сэм чувствовал какую-то непонятную вину за свое бездействие.

Сэм был совершенно не в форме для охоты; ему, вероятно, следовало бы позвонить кому-нибудь другому и попросить взяться за это дело, но…позвонить кому-то из знакомых отца и рассказать, что у сына Джона было видение? Да уж. Позвонить Дину было бы куда лучше. Но…это могло бы…его мысли тут же поменяли направление, предав эту идею полному забвению.

 

***  
Дин кричит, боль раздирает его тело, а из бесчисленных ран хлещет кровь.  
– Сэм, - шепчет он в пустой комнате, и в голосе отчаянная мольба без надежды на ответ. Никто не придет. Тишину в комнате нарушают лишь хриплые звуки дыхания, эхом отражающиеся от стен. Ожидание и беспомощный страх наполняют темную пустоту. 

Его голова прижата к полу невидимой силой. Кто-то или что-то накрывает его лоб липкой ладонью. Нет никакой возможности бороться, но он все равно пытается вырваться, неспособный так просто сдаться. Слизь и грязь заполняют рот, и он с трудом делает вдох, и земля проникает глубоко в легкие, обжигая. Он бьется в невидимом захвате, но его голову по-прежнему удерживают. 

Дин продолжает бороться, продолжает потому что считает, что нужен своей семье, что он для них важен. Едкая, как кислота мысль - что он ошибается, всегда ошибался - неожиданно мелькает в его голове, отнимая последние силы. Он один, его бросили. Сначала Сэм, потом отец.

Легкие горят огнем, он делает еще один вздох, и грязь снова попадает в измученные легкие. От недостатка кислорода комната плывет перед глазами, но он больше ничего не может сделать. В конце концов, он постепенно сдается, тело обмякает, двигаться становится все труднее и труднее. И вскоре Дин перестает двигаться вообще.

Он все еще в панике, поврежденные легкие обжигает болью, но сил бороться больше не осталось. Он закрывает глаза и молится о том, чтобы скорее наступил конец и прекратил агонию, которой, как он знает, ему не избежать. Тело замирает. Дыхание замедляется, становясь все более слабым, пока долгий, хрипящий звук в груди эхом не отдается в комнате.  
А затем наступает тишина, настолько глубокая, что все в комнате начинает казаться нереальным.

Скорбь пронзает душу Сэма, он кричит от ужаса потери, но крик получается беззвучным. Он всего лишь беспомощный наблюдатель, вынужденный столкнуться лицом к лицу со своим худшим кошмаром, бессильный. 

Сэм видит, будто со стороны, как его самого с силой вталкивают в комнату, он падает на пол, а потом ему удается встать и притянуть Дина в свои объятия. Бессвязные «нет-нет-нет» слетают с его губ, пока он баюкает безжизненное тело брата на своей груди. 

Это не поможет, не вернет Дина назад, но здравый смысл окончательно покинул его, и он не думает, что когда-либо сможет позволить своему брату уйти. 

Отвратительный голос, сухой, колючий и нечеловеческий, низко хихикает за его спиной:  
\- Думаю, ему следовало дать хозяину то, что он хотел.  
Дверь позади него захлопывается, тяжело и окончательно, запирая в этой маленькой комнате навсегда, но Сэму нет до этого никакого дела…

 

***  
Сэм резко сел на кровати, тяжело хватая ртом воздух. Слезы лились из глаз, затрудняя дыхание, и воспоминания об удушье вновь вспыхнули в памяти, угрожая вернуть обратно в кошмар. Дин…

Он подскочил с дивана, отчаянно пытаясь найти телефон, найти Дина, но его ноги подкосились. Этот сон…это был сон, только лишь сон, боже…полностью измотал, изнурил его, больше, чем какой-либо другой, и пульсирующая боль в голове не давала забыть о нем, пронзая, как вспышки молнии. Тело взбунтовалось, желудок противно сжался, грозя выплеснуть свое скудное содержимое на ковер, без того уже испачканный. 

Когда желудок наконец-то перестал сжиматься в спазмах, Сэм перевернулся на бок, свернувшись в позе эмбриона, чтобы прекратилась дрожь, которая все еще сотрясала его.

Как бы отчаянно ему не хотелось добраться до своего брата прямо сейчас, он знал, что не сможет даже сдвинуться с места, пока не прекратятся спазмы.

О Господи…Дин. Он не собирался проигнорировать видение на этот раз. Не смог бы оставить своего брата умирать в одиночестве. Только не так. Не с мыслью о том, что он не нужен Сэму. Сэм не знал, можно ли предотвратить видения, но, черт возьми, в этот раз он собирался попытаться. 

 

***  
\- Сэм? Какого черта?

Сэм вздрогнул, выныривая из сна, и от резкого движения все тело прошило болью. Он думал, что не сможет уснуть из-за пульсирующей боли в голове, но тело, как оказалось, было не согласно с этим. Он жалобно простонал, сворачиваясь в клубок на полу, в надежде переждать приступ. 

Опустившаяся на его лицо ладонь испугала его, и он отдернулся назад, бормоча под нос проклятия. Черт, он не думал, что это на самом деле мог быть голос его брата. Теплые, сильные, нежные руки подняли его, усаживая, и на Сэма уставились широко раскрытые, взволнованные глаза Дина. Странно, он вроде бы вчера не пил. Или пил?  
Голова раскалывалась так, что Сэм просто не мог думать.

\- Ты что, заболел? Черт возьми, чувак, почему ты не в постели? - спросил Дин, прижимая ладонь к его лбу. Сэм весь дрожал, вспотевшие волосы липли к лицу. Он был не болен, но чувствовал себя, вне всяких сомнений, отвратительно. 

Дин потянул его вверх, пытаясь поднять с пола, и у Сэма совсем не осталось сил на возражения. Он решил пойти по пути наименьшего сопротивления, позволив Дину поддерживать себя, пока тот вел его в спальню, чтобы уложить на кровать. Сэм упал на нее с стоном, слишком утомленный сейчас, чтобы получить удовольствие от физической близости Дина. Он слегка сдвинулся вверх, чтобы облокотиться на спинку кровати, и откинулся назад. Оперевшись затылком об изголовье, Сэм закрыл глаза и усилием воли попытался подавить ужасную боль в голове. Это не было похоже на головную боль с похмелья. Это было ни на что не похоже, наверное, реакция на еще одно видение.

Кровать рядом с ним заскрипела, прогнувшись под весом Дина, который заботливо укутал его ноги одеялом.  
– Послушай, тебе нужно укрыться, чувак. И давно ты заболел? 

\- Я не болен, - процедил Сэм сквозь сжатые зубы. Что Дин, черт возьми, вообще здесь делает? 

\- Лаааааадно…- примирительно протянул Дин, но по его голосу было понятно, что он соглашается исключительно ради того, чтобы успокоить Сэма, и тот с трудом удержался, чтобы не вмазать брату как следует. Только мысль о том, что от этого голова будет болеть еще сильнее, удержала его от опрометчивого поступка. 

– Ты пьешь достаточно жидкости? Тебе нужно что-нибудь попить. 

Кровать снова заскрипела, и Дин ушел. Сэм хотел позвать его обратно, но еще больше ему хотелось унять, наконец, эту противную дрожь, поэтому остался лежать, сосредоточившись на том, чтобы дышать глубоко и равномерно. Это немного помогало.

Он, должно быть, опять задремал, потому что Дин неожиданно оказался рядом, прижимая к его губам бутылку с водой. Сэм хотел отказаться и оттолкнуть брата, но прохладная вода показалась вдруг самым вкусным, что ему доводилось пить, поэтому он присосался к горлышку бутылки и стал жадно глотать.

\- Хороший мальчик, - усмехнулся Дин, когда Сэм выпил все до последней капли.

Открыв глаза, он выхватил бутылку из рук Дина и с разочарованием обнаружил, что она пуста.

\- Держи, - улыбнулся Дин, протягивая вторую бутылку.  
\- Черт, - шепотом выругался Сэм, чувствуя, что в горле снова пересохло. Он нетерпеливо схватил бутылку и быстрым движением отвинтил крышку, желая поскорее добраться до содержимого. Когда Сэм смог, наконец, оторваться от бутылки, воды там оставалось на донышке, но он почувствовал, что пульсирующая боль в голове понемногу утихает. Наконец-то!

\- Может, залезешь под одеяло и попытаешься снова заснуть, а я пока раздобуду тебе супа? – спросил Дин, поднимаясь с кровати. 

\- Нет, - раздраженно огрызнулся Сэм.

\- Ладно, - согласился Дин, неохотно присаживаясь снова. – А что ты хочешь вместо супа?

Как будто ничего не произошло. Как будто не было между ними этих нескольких месяцев молчания. Снова.

\- Какого черта ты делаешь здесь? – рычание в голосе Сэма скорее было реакцией на видение, чем намеренной угрозой, но прозвучало это весьма угрожающе.

Но Дин совершенно не выглядел напуганным.  
– Я пришел проверить как ты. – Он пожал плечами, - И, по-моему, это одна из лучших идей, которые когда-либо приходили мне в голову. 

Сэм закрыл глаза. Потому что было легче не смотреть на Дина, когда он сказал:  
\- Убирайся к черту! Я не хочу видеть тебя здесь, Дин! Я думал, что в прошлый раз дал ясно тебе понять это. С тех пор ничего не изменилось, как видишь.

\- Нет, - прозвучало в ответ. Твердо, уверенно, не оставив места для спора.

\- Нет? – эхом переспросил Сэм, открывая глаза.

\- Нет, – пожал плечами Дин, всем своим видом показывая что тут совершенно нечего обсуждать. 

\- Но я…

Чтобы пресечь дальнейшие возражения Сэма, Дин сменил тему:  
\- Здесь есть охота. И ты явно не в форме, чтобы справиться с этим делом сам, поэтому я остаюсь. И раз уж вся квартира в твоем распоряжении, я не собираюсь сваливать в мотель. Так что все свои аргументы можешь оставить при себе. 

Его голос звучал спокойно, и Сэм, давно зная Дина, мог уловить легкие нотки гнева, которые прозвучали в последних словах.

Сэм уже открыл было рот, пытаясь придумать, что на это ответить, как Дин добавил:  
\- А теперь иди уже и выспись, наконец, потом поссоримся, если тебе так этого хочется.

 

Звук захлопнувшейся за братом двери уничтожил всю злость. Головная боль постепенно отступала, так что Сэм выбрался из постели и поднялся на ноги. Комната опасно вращалась вокруг, но он добрался до двери и вышел вслед за Дином, не обращая внимания на дрожь в коленях.

Когда он вошел в комнату, Дин уже успел устроиться на диване, забросив ноги на кофейный столик, с пультом в одной руке и бутылкой пива в другой. Увидев Сэма, он со вздохом отложил пульт в сторону:  
\- Я же, вроде, велел тебе отправляться спать?

\- Я не болен.

Дин фыркнул:  
\- Ну, если ты так говоришь, мальчик по имени «нет».

\- Не болен, - настаивал Сэм, проходя вглубь комнаты. Ему нужно было присесть, но, по крайней мере, боль немного отпустила, и в голове прояснилось.

\- Так что… для тебя нет ничего непривычного в том, чтобы валяться посреди гостиной в луже собственной блевотины? Ну, что я могу сказать: мерзость! – Дин кивком головы указал на валявшееся на полу старое полотенце, которое прикрывало лужу, в которой еще недавно лежал Сэм. 

Эти слова оживили воспоминания о дикой панике, охватившей его после видения, и образ Дина, задыхавшегося и умиравшего на его руках, с новой силой вспыхнул в памяти. Сэм обхватил руками голову, пытаясь справиться с новой вспышкой боли. 

\- Сэм? – встревоженный голос Дина прорвался сквозь пелену страха, вернув в реальность, и он слегка склонился в объятия Дина, почувствовав руки на своих плечах. На какую-то долю секунды его охватило искушение поддаться, притворившись, что все это просто еще один дурной сон. Но на самом деле, он больше не верил в это и не мог позволить себе рисковать. Не в случае с Дином. Несмотря на то, что возможность этого преследовала его большую часть жизни, он не был готов потерять Дина, только не сейчас, когда он еще до конца не оправился после смерти Джесс. Не…не сейчас…никогда.

Черт… черт…Он не знал, как предотвратить это, не был уверен, что прогнать Дина без всяких объяснений будет достаточно. В его видении Дин умер в одиночестве, и знать, что все это время он был поблизости, но никак не помог… Не было никаких гарантий, что отослать брата прочь будет верным решением.

Остатки паники и горя из его сна слились с тревогой и растерянностью, с невозможностью хотя бы как-то повлиять на ход событий, Сэм окончательно потерял способность связно мыслить, и Дин без слов притянул его к себе. Сэм сдался, не мог больше сдерживаться, позволил себе утонуть в его объятиях, вцепился в брата, как будто Дин был единственным якорем, удерживающим его в этом мире…

Какое-то время Дин просто баюкал его в своих руках, не говоря ни слова, как будто подобные ласки были привычным для них делом. Это дало Сэму возможность собраться с мыслями, за что он был благодарен Дину.  
Это была охота, и даже если он мог оказаться лицом к лицу с одной из тех сверхъестественных угроз, с которыми им приходилось разбираться, в этот раз он не мог позволить себе оставаться вне игры. Сэм вздохнул, готовясь оттолкнуть брата, хотя никак не мог заставить себя оторваться от него.

\- Я видел, как ты умираешь, - тихо сказал он.

Дин еще сильнее прижал его к себе и после непродолжительно паузы он произнес:  
\- Ну, поскольку я здесь, в добром здравии, думаю, что твои тревоги о моей смерти несколько преждевременны. – Судя по дразнящему, слегка пренебрежительному тону, до него явно не дошло, что означали слова Сэма. Хотя, надо признать, Сэм выражался не совсем ясно.

Он оторвался от Дина, неожиданно ощутив потребность в небольшой дистанции, и встал на ноги. Нетвердой походкой подошел к окну и посмотрел на улицу.  
– Ладно, можешь остаться.

Дин снисходительно фыркнул:  
\- О, вот здорово, спасибо, Сэмми. Какое самопожертвование с твоей стороны - терпеть присутствие старшего брата, который своим видом напоминает о том, что у тебя есть семья. 

Саркастический тон его слов не смог замаскировать боль, и Сэм почувствовал отзвук этой боли в своей груди.  
– Это не…мне нужно… - черт, он не знал, как объяснить. Даже не думал, что когда-нибудь придется. – Эта охота будет опаснее, чем обычно – мне нужно быть там, чтобы убедиться, что с тобой все в порядке. 

\- Ничего себе! Это, конечно, очень трогательно, но я уже довольно давно справляюсь сам. Мне не нужна нянька. Спасибо.

Сэм обернулся и уже открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но Дин, не дожидаясь ответа, продолжил:  
\- Послушай, я не… я не пытаюсь заставить тебя снова вернуться к охоте. Я просто...вся эта фигня с игнором- это тяжело для меня, и, если уж говорить начистоту, то думаю, что и для тебя тоже. – В подтверждение своих слов Дин обвел рукой беспорядок в комнате. Неожиданно смутившись, он продолжил:  
– Мне нужно…Я просто…возвращайся к учебе или ложись в постель…в общем, делай, что хочешь. Я сам позабочусь об этой сверхъестественной херне, но пока я здесь, может быть мы могли бы, ну, знаешь, притвориться, что мы снова братья. Как-то так.

Потерянное выражение на лице Дина, когда он отвел глаза, уткнувшись взглядом в полотенце на полу, больно ранило Сэма. Хотел бы он, чтобы все было так просто, как думал Дин.  
– Послушай, после смерти Джесс я не… - От воспоминаний о недавней потере горло болезненно сжалось, и он сказал совсем не то, что собирался: – Мне просто нужно быть полезным кому-нибудь, понимаешь?

Дин смерил его тяжелым взглядом, а потом вымученно улыбнулся:  
\- Ладно. Хорошо. Ну, так что ты разузнал?

Слегка сбитый с толку, Сэм переспросил:  
\- Ты о чем?

\- Я об охоте, гений! – Дин обернулся, странно посмотрев на него. – Ты ведь, похоже, уже слышал кое-что об этом? Так что тебе удалось разузнать? – Дин быстро перешел в режим охотничьей собаки, почуявшей дичь, делая стойку на новое дело. Его азарт почти передался Сэму, за исключением того, что…он не был уверен, что сможет держать свои видения в секрете, и эта мысль отрезвила его.

\- Сначала ты.

В мгновение ока оживление во взгляде Дина сменилось подозрительностью.  
– Нет, - медленно произнес он. – Нет, давай сначала послушаем тебя. 

\- Ну, на самом деле, я знаю не так уж много. – Сэм понимал, что ведет себя как трус и слабак, но никак не мог пересилить себя. События последних нескольких лет сделали их отношении шаткими и неясными. Сэм не был уверен, сможет ли Дин по-прежнему видеть в нем своего брата, а не монстра, если узнает о видениях. 

\- Лааадно, - протянул Дин. – Так что именно ты знаешь? 

Сэм перевел дыхание, на секунду отвернулся и прислонился к подоконнику. Он собрался с духом и поймал взгляд Дина.  
– Мне снилось, как ты умираешь. - Он все еще ощущал вкус крови и страха на языке. 

\- Ну, - спокойно сказал Дин. – Это не удивительно. Я имею в виду, после того, что случилось.

\- Нет, ты не понял…это не первый кошмар, который у меня был, и некоторые из них… - Сэм тяжело сглотнул и, сделав над собой усилие, выдавил из себя конец фразы: – некоторые из них сбываются. 

\- Повтори, что ты сказал? – переспросил Дин, сохраняя нечитаемое выражение лица, не показывая свою настоящую реакцию.

\- Послушай, Дин…мне снилась смерть Джессики. – Сэм замолчал, но не мог не договорить до конца; Джесс заслуживала того, чтобы он сказал всю правду. Он заставил себя продолжить признание. – За много дней до того, как это случилось.

\- Сэм, чувак, у многих бывают странные сны. – Дин ухмыльнулся, будто смеясь над тем, что Сэм только что сказал. Шагнув вперед, он прислонился к стене рядом с окном, близко, но не нарушая личного пространства Сэма. – Я уверен, что это просто совпадение. 

Это было заманчиво, так заманчиво - снова вернуться к тем же оправданиям, которыми он утешал себя последние несколько месяцев. Но сейчас, когда слова были произнесены, Сэм не мог повернуть обратно.  
– Нет. Мне снилось, как капает кровь, тело Джесс на потолке, огонь,  
и я ничего не сделал, чтобы как-то предотвратить все это, потому что не верил. А потом у меня был еще один кошмар о парне, которого убили неподалеку отсюда, я даже не знал его, и уже на следующей неделе об этом напечатали в газетах. О парне, который был найден задохнувшимся по необъяснимой причине. А потом их было еще больше, в последние несколько месяцев. Намного больше. Так что это не может быть просто совпадением, Дин.

Дин покачал головой, явно пребывая в замешательстве.  
– Я не знаю…я имею в виду…Все это каким-то образом относится к охоте, да?

\- Перед тем, как ты приехал, мой последний кошмар…он был о тебе.

Это вызвало у Дина смех:  
\- Что?

\- Я чувствовал тебя…видел, как ты умираешь.- Чудовищность этих слов, даже отдаленная возможность такого снова вызвала приступ удушливой паники, и Сэм едва заставил себя договорить до конца. – Дин, до сих пор все мои видения сбывались. Что если я не смогу ничего сделать, чтобы предотвратить это?

\- Что это за херня с «Я»? - огрызнулся Дин, по его тону было ясно, что его задели слова Сэма. – Ты же вроде сказал, что я могу остаться?

\- Сказал.

\- Ну так выражайся правильно, Стэнфорд. – Дин вернулся к дивану и развалился на нем, как у себя дома. – Ну, так почему бы тебе не рассказать мне, что ты помнишь о своем видении?

 

***  
Дин выскочил из машины, беззаботно оставив дверцу машины открытой, и Сэм протянул руку, дергая брата обратно.  
– Эй, что ты, черт возьми, делаешь, Дин?

\- Это вечеринка, и я думаю, что смогу зажечь там! – ответил Дин. – Можем оставаться на связи по телефону. Если ты слишком зажат, чтобы зажигать на вечеринке, можешь остаться здесь. Я скажу всем, что ты отказался входить в обитель греха, и твоя репутация главного ботаника университета не пострадает. 

\- Я не… - вспылил Сэм, вне себя от раздражения. – Я не зажатый, Дин. Но у нас не так много информации о братстве Дельта Йота Каппа, кроме названия и того, что его члены загадочным образом пропадают без вести последние полгода. Ах, да, еще тот незначительный факт, что один из моих лучших друзей принял у них присягу несколько месяцев назад, и с тех пор я почти ничего о нем не слышал. Тебе не кажется, что было бы разумно слегка прощупать почву?

\- Я как раз и говорю о том, чтобы прощупать почву. Ты зароешься в свой ноутбук, а я пойду проверю горячих цыпочек из женского клуба. - Дин выскочил из машины, не дожидаясь Сэма.

\- Цыпочек из женского клуба? Дин…

Звук захлопнувшейся двери оборвал его слова, и Сэм покачал головой, глядя как его ничего не подозревающий брат уверенно направлялся вперед. Дин был уже на полпути к дому, когда Сэм заставил себя выйти из машины и последовал за ним. Ему не нравилась эта затея, но он не собирался позволить Дину пойти туда в одиночку. Черт, он даже не предполагал, где должны произойти события из его видения, но вполне возможно, что это может случиться здесь.

От этой мысли по телу прошел холодок, и он побежал вперед, догнав Дина у крыльца большого особняка в викторианском стиле. Греческие буквы, значение которых Дин вряд ли знал, украшали большую доску над дверью. Низкие, пульсирующие звуки музыки, раздававшейся из-за двери, были довольно громкими, и Сэм нервно огляделся по сторонам на предмет полицейских машин. Он не мог понять, почему никто до сих пор не вызвал копов. Дом братства находился неподалеку от остальных, и вряд ли соседи были в восторге от шума.

Несколько парней болтались на крыльце, распивая пиво и оживленно переговариваясь между собой, но когда Дин начал подниматься по ступенькам, они примолкли, смерив братьев оценивающими взглядами.  
Парень, который стоял ближе всех, похотливо улыбнулся Дину, и Сэм ощутил иррациональный укол ревности.  
– У вас есть пригласительные? – просил парень.

\- Брейди, - обтекаемо ответил Сэм, становясь рядом с братом, прежде чем у того появился шанс что-то сказать.

\- Ясно, - практически промурлыкал парень. – Заходите.

Он не сдвинулся с места, так что им пришлось протискиваться мимо него, а взгляд парня был самым неприличным образом прикован к Дину.

\- Было ли это странно? Да, это было странно, - пробормотал Дин, когда они вошли в дом. Он вдруг остановился, как вкопанный, и Сэм практически врезался в него. – Черт.

Дверь захлопнулась , запирая их внутри. Везде, куда ни глянь, были парни. Парни танцевали с другими парнями, висели друг на друге, занимались в темных углах большой комнаты такими вещами, за которые при свете дня не избежали бы ареста.

\- Ну, Сэмми! – Дин отклонился назад и прокричал Сэму на ухо: - Где же все цыпочки?

Сэм в ответ только закатил глаза и двинулся вглубь комнаты, рассматривая людей, надеясь встретить Брэйди. У него не было кошмаров о своем друге, и он искренне надеялся, что это означает, что с Брэйди все хорошо. Конечно, между ними возникла небольшая неловкость, когда Брэйди переезжал, но он позволил Сэму жить своей квартире бесплатно, и Сэм был ему за это очень благодарен.

Дин явно чувствовал себя неуютно в непривычном окружении, Сэм боком ощущал исходящий от него жар и не мог отрицать охвативший его прилив возбуждения. Сексуальная энергия, наполнявшая комнату, лишь сильнее подстегивала его либидо. На них определенно обратили внимание: когда они вошли в помещение, многие парочки повернулись, чтобы посмотреть на них, и теперь разглядывали с явным интересном. Сэм неожиданно почувствовал себя добычей.

\- Эй, красавчик! – мужчина, которого Сэм никогда раньше не видел, подошел к нему вплотную и погладил по лицу, скользнув пальцами по губам. Сэм отдернулся назад, больно врезавшись головой в Дина. Было в этом мужчине что-то тревожное. Хотя Сэм не мог с уверенностью сказать, что именно.

\- Я не соби… - заикаясь, начал бормотать Сэм, и тут руки Дина обвились вокруг его талии.

\- Руки прочь. Этот уже занят! – Громко прорычал Дин.

\- Дин?! – неожиданно высоким голосом взвизгнул Сэм.

\- Извини-и-и, - обиженно протянул парень, отступив прочь. Сэм физически ощутил волну облегчения. У него было чувство, как будто он уклонился от летящей в него пули. 

Дин не разжал объятий, когда они двинулись дальше в комнату.  
– Дин?! - снова спросил Сэм сквозь стиснутые зубы. – Что ты, черт возьми, делаешь?

Дин горячо дышал ему в ухо, и низкая, рычащая нотка в его голосе отозвалась прямиком в члене Сэма.  
– Сливаюсь с толпой.

Они медленно шли, протискиваясь по периметру комнаты, осматриваясь вокруг. На стенах были развешены портреты членов братства, и одна из фотографий привлекла внимание Сэма. И теперь уже Дин врезался в него, когда Сэм остановился, чтобы внимательнее взглянуть на человека, изображенного на фотографии. Это был парень из газеты – парень из его кошмара.

Он не успел толком среагировать, когда вокруг них неожиданно столпились четверо парней, протягивая им бутылки с пивом. 

\- Парни! – прокричал невысокий блондин, откровенно пьяный. – Добро пожаловать на вечеринку! Вы здесь, чтобы принять присягу братства?

\- Да! – радостно согласился Дин, прежде чем Сэм успел заткнуть его к чертовой матери. 

\- Отлично! – его ответ был встречен слишком большим количеством прикосновений, что вывело Сэма из себя, кто-то тут же предложил выпить, что Дин охотно сделал. Сэм какую-то секунду с отвращением смотрел на это, а потом украдкой отставил свою бутылку на стол. 

Дин явно очаровал парней, которые полностью сосредоточили свое внимание на нем, и Сэм воспользовался моментом, чтобы рассмотреть фотографии на стене. Черт, тот парень был не единственным, кого он видел в кошмарах. Он узнал еще двоих, хотя в этом случае он не слышал об обнаруженных телах. Но он был полностью уверен, что эти двое тоже мертвы - его видения не оставляли места для сомнений.

\- Ты знаешь кого-нибудь из братьев? – глубокий, громкий голос над ухом прервал его размышления. 

\- Что? – Сэм бросил короткий, виноватый взгляд в сторону Дина, прежде чем понял, что именно парень имел в виду. На какое-то мгновение он забыл, что находится на вечеринке братства и слово «брат» здесь имеет иное значение. – Нет. Вернее, не совсем. У нас с ним были общие лекции, но я давненько его не видел. - Сэм указал на одного из парней, которого он «видел».

\- Понятно. Он ушел из братства и уехал домой пару месяцев назад. Кажется, кто-то из его семьи умер. Это было очень неожиданно.

\- Правда? А что с этим? – спросил Сэм, указывая на фото второго парня. 

\- Гм…- парень вдруг отвел глаза, явно ощущая себя некомфортно. И прежде, чем он успел сказать что-то еще, появившийся Дин потянул Сэма к группе парней, которые делали вид, что танцуют, но на самом деле откровенно терлись друг о друга.  
– Давай танцевать! – прокричал Дин, перекрикивая музыку. Сэм покраснел при мысли о том, что может оказаться так близко к Дину, и его член мгновенно оживился. 

Дин буквально приклеился к нему сзади, тесно прижав к себе, его руки блуждали по груди Сэма, пока он всем телом терся о его спину. Все поплыло перед глазами, и Сэм ощутил легкое головокружение. 

Губы Дина оказались прямо возле его уха:  
\- Ты видишь там что-нибудь?

Сэм заставил себя отвлечься от переполнявших его ощущений, сосредоточив свое внимание на происходящем в комнате, но не заметил ничего необычного в этом и без того странном месте. По вискам струились капли пота, и он ощутил неловкость, осознав, что окончательно потерял способность связно мыслить. В том месте, где Дин прижимался к нему, тело будто горело огнем.

\- Сэм? – вопросительно произнес Дин.

Черт. Сэм снова просканировал глазами комнату, но опять ничего. Он сдался:  
\- Нет, э-э-э, нет. А что ты видишь?

Дин рассмеялся ему на ухо, низко и хрипло.  
– Что, чувствуешь себя некомфортно здесь, Сэмми? Иногда бывает так, что парням нравятся другие парни. Смирись с этим. - Как будто в подтверждение своих слов, Дин ущипнул его за сосок, и Сэм издал странный звук, похожий на тонкий всхлип. По крайней мере, лучше чтобы Дин думал, что Сэм не выносит геев, чем узнал, как обстоят дела на самом деле. Хотя, по правде говоря, Дин тоже сначала смутился, когда они вошли сюда. 

\- Когда ты рассматривал стену, - продолжил Дин, не дожидаясь, пока Сэм выразит свое возмущение. – И говорил с тем парнем? Пока я не вытащил тебя сюда? - Тон Дина буквально кричал: мой брат – непонятливый тормоз, на что Сэм не мог возразить. 

\- Сэм? – громко окликнул знакомый голос, отвлекая внимание, прежде чем он успел сообразить, что ответить Дину. Сэм увидел Брэйди, пробиравшегося к нему сквозь толпу. Тот буквально вырвал Сэма из рук Дина и заключил в свои объятия. Это было немного неловко, ведь они так толком и не поговорили после той ночи, когда погибла Джесс… – Чувак, вот уж не думал, что ты придешь сюда! Что ты здесь делаешь?

Брэди отпустил Сэма и протянул ему бутылку пива. И Сэму это показалось не плохой идеей. Немного пива явно не повредило бы. Черт, ему определенно не помешало бы отвлечься, если Дин собирался и дальше так тереться об него, к тому же сам Дин не отказался, когда те парни предложили ему выпить. По крайней мере, он не думал, что Брэйди стал бы ему подмешивать что-то. Отбросив осторожность и подозрения, Сэм сделал большой глоток. Ледяное пиво приятно охладило пересохшее горло… и он не заметил, как выпил все. Сэм медленно поднес бутылку к губам, допивая последние капли, в надежде, что алкоголь поможет ему хоть немного расслабиться. Но пива явно было мало. Он с тоской взглянул на пустые руки Брэйди.

Брейди рассмеялся:  
\- Принести тебе еще?  
Его рука все еще лежала на плече Сэма, и тот посмотрел на нее, ощущая внезапную неловкость от этой непроизвольной близости.

Дин подошел и снова обнял Сэма, прижимая к себе.  
– Нет, - ответил он за него. – Мой бойфренд не пьет много. Так вы, парни, знакомы друг с другом?

Брэйди бросил на Сэма расстроенный взгляд и убрал руку с его плеча.  
– Ну да, давно.

Дин властно обвил Сэма руками, рассеянно гладя ладонями его грудь, и как бы Сэм не хотел своего брата, он уже был готов вот-вот оттолкнуть его к чертовой матери. 

– Мы познакомились, еще когда…

Дин перебил Брэйди, громко спросив:  
\- Так что нам нужно сделать, чтобы принять присягу братства?

Брэйди удивленно посмотрел на Сэма:  
\- Так что, вы решили присоединиться к нам? 

Сэм неохотно кивнул, соглашаясь, и заметил, что лицо друга озарилось радостью.  
– Отлично! Вам повезло! У нас как раз есть свободная комната в доме братства. Обычно для того, чтобы стать членом братства, нужно пройти небольшое испытание, но если я поручусь за вас, они позволят вам принять присягу сразу же.  
Брэйди подскочил к Сэму и обнял его, намеренно игнорируя присутствие Дина

Дин резким рывком притянул его назад к себе, и Сэм был готов поклясться, что услышал, как тот зарычал от злости.  
– Чувак, мы собираемся вступить в братство, но держи свои руки при себе, – сказал Дин, и в его голосе звучала неприкрытая угроза. – Он мой.

Дин прижал Сэма к себе еще теснее, и, черт возьми, он, похоже, слишком уж сильно вжился в образ ревнивого бойфренда.

\- Да, конечно, приятель, - нахмурился Брэйди. – Идите за мной.  
Он повернулся и быстро пошел через толпу, так что братьям пришлось помогать себе локтями, чтобы успевать за ним. 

\- Так что - я теперь твой? – раздраженно фыркнул Сэм. 

\- Заткнись, – только и успел прорычать Дин, прежде чем Брэйди отворил перед ними маленькую дверь, скрытую за лестничным пролетом. За дверью оказались ступеньки, ведущие вниз, и, несмотря на опасения Сэма, Дин не дал ему возможности передумать и подтолкнул его вперед. 

Рука Дина все еще лежала на шее Сэма, и когда они спускались вниз по лестнице, он рассеянно поглаживал большим пальцем кожу под воротником рубашки, от чего по спине у Сэма пробежала дрожь удовольствия. Член тут же отозвался на эту незатейливую ласку.

\- Чувак, - прошептал он, отталкивая руку Дина. Оглянувшись, Сэм заметил озадаченное выражение на лице брата. Дин непонимающе смотрел на свою руку.

\- Сэм? – позвал Брэйди, прежде чем Сэм успел что-то сказать.

\- Да, мы идем. – Сэм отвернулся и зашагал вниз по ступеням. Дин держался рядом, но больше не обнимал его. И Сэм не был готов признать даже себе, что его это расстроило.

На нижней площадке лестницы оказалась низкая стрельчатая арка, но разглядеть через нее обстановку тускло освещенной комнаты не представлялось возможным.

Сэм неожиданно почувствовал, как желудок противно сжался, как будто предчувствуя что-то плохое, все происходило слишком быстро, но вежливо распрощаться и уйти было уже невозможно.

К тому же Дин никогда не простил бы, если бы Сэм сейчас просто развернулся и сбежал.

Брэйди неожиданно замер, жестом показывая им остановиться. Он шепотом спросил:  
\- Ребята, вы же знаете, об испытаниях для новичков?

Сэм согласно кивнул. Дин, должно быть, тоже кивнул, потому что Брэйди улыбнулся и сказал:  
\- Хорошо. Так вот, сейчас начнутся испытания. Многие парни отказываются уже в первые два часа. Я уверен, что вы справитесь, но… - его взгляд скользнул на Дина, – если вы попытаетесь сбежать или решите, что не можете справиться с тем, что вас попросят сделать, все закончится. Вы выбываете. Никаких вторых шансов. Это ясно?

Дин ухмыльнулся:  
\- Ну, веди же нас, Спартак!

Брэйди покачал головой и улыбнулся, но никак не отреагировал на насмешку Дина. Полностью игнорируя его, он переключил все свое внимание на Сэма и заговорщически прошептал:  
\- Просто помните, что это все понарошку.  
Он пошел в комнату, жестом пригласив их следовать за собой.

\- Как же он жалок, - насмешливо пробормотал Дин, когда они шли в комнату. Он был близко, слишком близко, Сэм ощущал его горячее дыхание на своей шее и просто умирал от желания податься назад и прижаться к брату. Что-то было не так. Он больше не был уверен, что Дин просто вжился в образ, и это было…

Все мысли о том, чтобы повернуться к Дину и напрямую спросить о причинах его странного поведения тут же улетучились, когда он увидел то, что ожидало их в большом зале. Комната со стенами из тесаного камня освещалась лишь черными свечами, расставленными на расстоянии метра друг от друга на узком выступе, прорезанном в камне. Стены были испрещены символами и рунами, нарисованными флуоресцентной краской, многие из них были изменены, чтобы выглядеть более устрашающе. Наметанным глазом Сэм тут же определил, что те, кто занимался обустройством этой комнаты, скорее всего, просто залезли в Гугл и нашли там необычные знаки, а потом нарисовали их в хаотическом порядке, совершенно не обращая внимания на истинное значение и правильность начертания этих символов. 

В глубине комнаты стояло около дюжины человек, они выстроились полукругом напротив высеченной в полу пентаграммы. Желобки были выкрашены бордовой краской, и в приглушенном свете казалось, что это кровь. На всех пяти концах звезды стояли зажженные черные свечи. Мужчины – черные мантии с глубоко надвинутыми на лицо капюшонами не позволяли с точностью определить пол, но Сэм был готов биться об заклад, что это были парни – монотонно напевали странные песнопения. Сэм не мог разобрать слов, но это явно была какая-то бессмыслица, просто набор латинских и греческих слов. 

Смотрелось все это довольно смешно. Брейди набросил свою черную мантию и встал в ряд с остальными, и теперь вокруг пентаграммы стояло тринадцать человек, чертова дюжина. Ну конечно.

\- Соберемся же, посвященные, - торжественно произнес стоящий посередине мужчина, и Сэм покраснел, изо всех сил пытаясь не расхохотаться. – Наш владыка предвещает новую кровь сегодня.

Стоящий позади него Дин кашлянул, совершенно очевидно стараясь замаскировать рвущийся наружу смех, а затем отодвинул Сэма, уверенно шагнув прямо в центр пентаграммы. Сэм неохотно последовал за ним. Хотя все указывало на то, что эти парни просто кучка невежественных спортсменов из студенческого братства, вещи, с которыми они играли, были опасными, и все его инстинкты кричали о том, что это ловушка. Он даже не мог точно сказать, почему именно так решил.

Как только Сэм поравнялся с Дином, парень, стоявший по центру, сказал нелепым, напыщенным тоном:  
\- Хорошо. Преклоните колени перед советом.

Сэм повернулся к Дину, который поймал его взгляд, ухмыльнулся и подмигнул, а потом сделал то, что им велели. Сэм последовал его примеру. Пол был просто ледяной. Даже через плотную джинсовую ткань он чувствовал пробирающий до костей холод. Дин был близко, так близко, Сэм не смог удержаться и скользнул рукой по его бедру. И он был практически уверен, что ему только показалось, как Дин подался вперед, пытаясь продлить это легкое прикосновение. 

Мужчины в мантиях разошлись в стороны и встали вокруг пентаграммы, замыкая кольцо.

\- В качестве первой жертвы вы должны отказаться от зрения.

К ним тут же подошли двое мужчин, державших в руках черные повязки, и Дин не смог удержаться от того, чтобы отколоть шуточку в своей привычной манере:  
\- Мы что, будем играть в салки с завязанными глазами? Тогда тебе водить, – он кивнул головой, указывая на оратора.

Никто не отреагировал. Сэм успел лишь бросить последний вопросительный взгляд на своего брата, как его глаза закрыли черной тканью, завязав ее на затылке немного туже, чем это было необходимо. Ткань была плотной и едва уловимо пахла камфорой. Сквозь повязку невозможно было ничего разглядеть, поэтому Сэм закрыл глаза. 

\- Теперь вы должны избавиться от одеяний, – прогудел говоривший.

Сэм закатил глаза, услышав, как Дин сбивчиво сказал:  
\- Что, простите?

Он с надеждой подумал - может, хотя бы это убедит Дина, что им пора уже слинять отсюда.

\- Достаточно будет снять рубашки, – пояснил другой голос, Но Сэм не мог понять, кому он принадлежал.

Повисла тишина, а потом Сэм услышал, как Брэйди насмешливо хмыкнул за его спиной. Почти незамедлительно раздался шорох ткани, очевидно, Дин поспешил выполнить указание, чтобы Брейди не подумал, что он спасовал. Сэм не мог понять, когда между этими двумя возникла конкуренция, но она была практически ощутима.

Сэм медленно снял свою рубашку, приятно удивившись тому, как прохладный воздух ласкал кожу. Он только сейчас осознал, насколько сильно был разгорячен и…возбужден. Неожиданно Сэм обрадовался, что им велели снять только рубашки, потому что если бы он снял и джинсы тоже, все заметили бы его возбуждение. Хорошо, что Дин не мог ничего видеть.

\- Вы присоединитесь к нам сегодня такими, как пришли в этот мир: обнаженными перед всеми, невинными, не стыдящимися своей наготы. Сначала вы скрепите договор друг с другом, а затем, если ваши действия будут сочтены достойными, вы скрепите договор с целым, становясь частью многих, сливающихся в единое. Достаточно ли в ваших сердцах мужества, чтобы предстать перед Великим? Или вы вернетесь в вашу полную стыда жизнь, чтобы страдать в одиночестве?

Сэм уже приготовился к очередному язвительному комментарию Дина, но услышал лишь звуки его учащенного дыхания.  
– Дин… - начал было он, но, очевидно, вопрос говорившего был риторическим, потому что никто не ждал ответа.

\- Двое становятся единым, единое становится многим, которое становится целым. Оставайтесь на коленях и повернитесь лицом друг к другу. –  
Сэм почувствовал чьи-то холодные руки на своих плечах, и, судя по вздоху, который издал Дин, с ним сейчас происходило то же самое. Руки лишь направили его, и когда он развернулся, то оказался достаточно близко, чтобы ощутить тепло, исходившее от Дина. Оно окутывало, усиливая желание, заставляя мучительно осознать, что он мог бы прикоснуться, стоило только сдвинуться на несколько сантиметров, чтобы преодолеть расстояние между ними. 

Сэм ощутил прикосновение шелка к плечу, а потом его правую руку взяли в крепкий захват и обернули тканью. В его руку вложили теплую, чуть подрагивающую ладонь Дина, а потом ткань обернули вокруг теперь уже соединенных рук, связывая их вместе. Ощущение их сплетенных пальцев сводило с ума, потребность чувствовать Дина всей кожей, всем телом стала просто невыносимой. 

Несмотря на холод, на висках струился пот, мысли смешались в голове, становилось трудно думать. Вообще-то, Сэму становилось все труднее думать с тех пор, как они спустились сюда, что было…черт, черт, они должны были убраться отсюда. 

Дин крепко сжимал ладонь Сэма. Было непривычно ощущать, как Дин, всегда такой сильный и уверенный, слегка дрожит. А потом Дин еле слышно застонал. Что-то толкнулось в левую руку Сэма, и он инстинктивно ухватился это. Было похоже, что это какой-то деревянный посох или что-то похожее. Дерево было старым, покрытым трещинками и червоточинами. Мгновение спустя Сэм почувствовал пальцы Дина рядом со своими. Неожиданно он ощутил, как сквозь него хлынул поток силы, холодной и ищущей, требовательной, и услышал, как Дин тихо выругался.

\- Вы должны соединиться друг с другом прямо сейчас, двое слиться в одно, прежде чем станете частью целого. Принесите свою клятву Асмодею или приготовьтесь ощутить силу его гнева.

\- Черт. Вот же черт, – пробормотал Дин, начав вырываться.

Сэм вновь почувствовал поток силы, голодной, ненасытной, и образ Дина, которого забрало зло, вспышкой пронесся перед его глазами. Если Дин сейчас вырвется, они проиграют. Дин умрет. Уверенность в этом прожгла насквозь душу Сэма. 

Он сильнее сжал руку Дина и рванул его на себя. Их тела, их губы столкнулись, и яростное, голодное желание огнем отдалось в паху Сэма. С губ Дина сорвался беспомощный, тяжелый стон, а потом он впился, ворвался языком в рот Сэма. Сэм открылся ему навстречу, их языки столкнулись. Он ощутил теплый и мягкий вкус Дина, и да, он так долго хотел этого! Осознание того, что сейчас он может получить то, о чем давно мечтал, разрушило последние сомнения..

Сэм выпустил посох из рук, хотя все еще чувствовал, что грубая сила присутствует рядом, смотрит, ждет, но это не имело никакого значения перед лицом голода Дина. Сэм положил руку на грудь Дина, лаская гладкую кожу, углубляя поцелуй. Он никак не мог насытиться и Дин не мог насытиться. Свободной рукой Сэм скользнул по животу Дина, лишь слегка замерев над пряжкой ремня, а потом двинулся ниже, пока не ощутил под ладонью горячую твердость.

\- О Господи! – простонал Дин, слегка отстранившись, и провел языком по подбородку Сэма, спускаясь ниже по изгибу шеи. – Ты мне нужен, – прошептал он, касаясь губами кожи брата, зарываясь лицом в щетину на его подбородке. – Скучал по тебе. Боже, я так сильно скучал!

От боли в голосе Дина у Сэма перехватило дыхание, и он смог лишь прошептать в ответ:  
– Прости…прости…

Дин был твердым, как камень, и Сэм с трудом протиснул ладонь в его джинсы - было тесно и неудобно. Неохотно он расцепил их сплетенные пальцы и развязал ткань, которой их руки были связаны. Освободившись, Сэм вслепую шарил вокруг, пока ему не удалось, наконец, расстегнуть джинсы Дина, и Сэм потянул их вниз, избавляясь от назойливой преграды, не прерывая при этом ни на секунду их сумасшедший поцелуй. Сквозь пелену возбуждения он слышал треск разрываемой ткани, но ему было абсолютно плевать на это.

Дин довольно застонал и нетерпеливо вжался в ладонь Сэма. Он обнял его, крепко прижимая к себе. Сэм чувствовал, как короткие ногти брата царапают его спину, пока Дин отчаянно толкался в его руку. Жжение от этих царапин ощущалось как право обладания, как будто Дин клеймил его, как свою собственность. 

\- Больше, - простонал он. – Мне нужно больше. 

\- Да. Да! – срывающимся голосом прошептал Дин. Он схватил руку Сэма и потянул ее себе за спину, пока его пальцы не оказались между ягодиц и нерешительно замерли возле входа. 

Сэм просто умирал от желания оказаться внутри Дина, но было слишком сухо, и они оба простонали от разочарования.  
– Нам нужно…Нам нужно… - Сэм никак не мог сформулировать свою мысль. Руки Дина теперь сражались с кнопками на его джинсах, нетерпеливо сминая ткань, стремясь поскорее избавиться от мешающей одежды. Сэм почувствовал, как кто-то сунул ему в руку какой-то флакон.

Потусторонняя сила нарастала, словно желая поглотить его, угрожая сжечь изнутри, и он не спросил ничего, просто вылил на ладонь жидкость из флакона и снова просунул руку между ягодиц Дина, полностью погружая в него указательный палец. Дин был расслаблен, готов, желал принять его, жаждал этого вторжения, но все равно был таким тесным, что Сэм с трудом протиснул в него еще один палец. 

Дин откинулся на спину, опрокидывая Сэма на себя. Рука Сэма оказалась зажата между их телами, пока Дин окончательно избавлялся от сковывающей движения одежды. Сэм простонал от облегчения, когда Дин обхватил его ногами, притягивая ближе к себе. Он едва успел смазать себя, когда Дин рукой направил его внутрь.

Сэм медленно толкнулся, ощущая, как вокруг него сомкнулся тесный жар, и в первый раз в жизни почувствовал себя целым.  
– Господи, Дин, я хотел этого так долго! - простонал он, зарываясь лицом в шею Дина. 

Дин лишь качнулся вперед, задавая темп, и Сэм знал, что не сможет продержаться долго, но не мог остановится, не мог не подчиниться той настойчивой силе, которая заставляла его хотеть больше, быстрее, сильнее. Заставляла его желать пометить брата собой и никогда, никогда не отпускать.

Волна удовольствия прошла через его тело, пульсируя в каждой клеточке, пока он толчками изливался в Дина, срываясь в безумный экстаз, но это, казалось, так и не утолило его жажду до конца. Они замедлились синхронно, и член Дина, зажатый между их животами, не оставлял сомнений в том, что должно произойти дальше, завершить их полное слияние. Сэму было нужно…ему было необходимо…необходимо ощутить Дина в себе, сила хотела, требовала равенства, и он с радостью этому подчинился.

Он слегка приподнялся, медленно выскальзывая из тела Дина, и тот сжался вокруг него, желая удержать в себе, но Сэм не мог справиться с желанием поскорее получить его себе, в себя. 

Он схватил руку Дина и завел себе за спину. Дин шумно вздохнул и неожиданно начал сопротивляться, и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы Сэм в замешательстве остановился. А потом Дин сорвал с него повязку и отбросил ее в сторону.

И Сэм утонул, растворился во взгляде смущенных, затуманенных страстью зеленых глаз, и на какой-то миг ему показалось, что нет больше ничего вокруг, только он и Дин.  
– Сэмми? – тихий вопрос вернул его с небес на землю, и он заметил, что в глазах брата появился страх.  
Это был не страх за себя, Сэм ощущал это на интуитивном уровне. Нет, это был страх за Сэма, Дин опасался, что зашел слишком далеко, что может причинить боль Сэму, и одной мысли об этом было для него достаточно, чтобы стряхнуть с себя пелену возбуждения, окутывавшую их обоих.  
– Хочу тебя, - умоляюще прошептал Сэм. – Так сильно хочу. Пожалуйста…

Он поднял упавший на пол флакон и выдавив на ладонь порцию скользкой жидкости, наскоро смазав член Дина и себя. Сэм перекинул ногу через бедра брата и толкнулся вниз. Он был неподготовлен, и задница горела огнем, пока он насаживался на член Дина, но эта боль была пьянящей и лишь еще больше усилила его желание и страсть. Господи, он хотел этого так сильно!

\- Господи, Сэм! – простонал Дин, когда Сэм опустился на него до конца, полностью приняв его член в себя. Он слегка качнулся вверх-вниз, и они оба синхронно застонали, их общая страсть, голод, были слишком сильными, чтобы сдерживаться. Рука Дина накрыла член Сэма, уверенно лаская. Было так хорошо, что Сэм едва не плакал - это не могло сравниться ни с одной, даже самой яркой его фантазией. Он начал двигаться, задавая быстрый темп, ощущая, как сила между ними нарастает, чувствуя, что скоро приблизится к желанной разрядке.

\- Сэм, - низко прорычал Дин. – Сэм! Я сейчас…  
И Сэм накрыл его губы своими, врываясь языком в рот Дина, ощущая, как член брата пульсирует глубоко в нем, и это ощущение толкнуло его на грань в ту же секунду.

Перед глазами все заволокло туманом, когда они содрогались в объятиях друг друга, чувство абсолютной наполненности накрывало с каждым толчком внутри него, пока он не обмяк в руках Дина, ощущая, что выжат до капли.

Он провалился в сон, слушая, как бьется сердце Дина. 

 

***  
Сэм вернулся в реальность от ощущения того, что Дин отчаянно пытается спихнуть его с себя. 

\- Черт, черт, черт, - бормотал себе под нос Дин, шаря вокруг в поисках одежды.  
В чем дело? Все ощущалось каким-то приглушенным, как будто он был завернут в несколько слоев марли. 

Сам он тоже был голым. Все еще ругаясь, Дин нашел свои джинсы и боксеры, валявшиеся неподалеку, но рубашки нигде не было.

\- Сэм?

Он протянул руку, пытаясь на ощупь найти свои джинсы, и со второй попытки ему это удалось. Он попытался как можно быстрее натянуть их, по поведению Дина понимая, что им нужно поторапливаться.

\- Сэмми? 

Сэм как раз безуспешно сражался с джинсами, он едва не упал, одевая их. Эти нехитрые действия так измотали его, что он снова улегся на холодный цементный пол, сворачиваясь в клубочек в попытке сохранить тепло.

\- Сэм! – он ощутил жесткую хватку Дина на своем плече. На какое мгновение Сэм забыл, что его брат здесь, рядом с ним. Дин схватил лицо Сэма и повернул к себе, заставляя посмотреть в глаза. 

\- Дин? – спросил он наконец, не понимая, что означает выражение лица брата.

\- Господи, Сэм. Мне так чертовски жа…

Низкий смешок за спиной Дина заставил его обернуться. В арке стоял какой-то парень, державший в руках длинный посох. Парень из прошлой ночи. Прошлая ночь. Прошлой ночью они с Дином… Вот черт! Он вырвался из рук брата, но лишь снова упал на колени. Сэм все еще не был уверен, что сможет встать на ноги, но он должен, обязан был постараться, потому что Дин… мысли бессвязно роились в голове, пока он изо всех сил пытался восстановить в памяти события прошлой ночи.

\- Вы неплохо провели время прошлой ночью, как я погляжу. Уверен, что Асмодей будет вполне доволен…

Звук удара плоти о плоть громким эхом отразился от каменных стен. Дин уже был на другом конце комнаты, избивая лежавшего на полу парня. Тот кричал и пытался вырваться, но попытки сопротивления были совершенно бесполезными.

Сэм просто стоял и смотрел, ощущая смутное беспокойство, что Дин убьет парня, но не предпринял никаких попыток как-то помешать этому. Внимание Дина вдруг привлек предмет, выпавший из рук парня, когда началась драка. Вокруг посоха волнами расходились потоки силы, такой мощной, и такой…злой, что было невыносимо даже смотреть на него. Дин бросился к нему, схватил, и, не колеблясь ни секунды, изо всех сил впечатал в каменную стену.

\- Нет! – отчаянно закричал парень, когда посох переломился напополам с отвратительным хрустом, за которым последовал громкий удар, который, казалось, встряхнул все здание. Испуганный крик парня перешел в рыдания, которые заглушил жуткий потусторонний вопль, исходивший из сломанного посоха. – Ты все разрушил! – закричал парень, обращаясь к Дину.

Не успел он закрыть рот, как поток силы, черный и вязкий, устремился прямо к нему. Рыдания превратились в предсмертные хрипы, когда его начало затягивать в образовавшуюся в полу дыру, и спустя мгновение он исчез, и наступила тишина. Не осталось никаких доказательств, что здесь только что произошло нечто сверхъестественное.

\- Ни хрена себе! – пробормотал Дин, подняв с пола обломок посоха. Сейчас в нем не осталось ничего устрашающего, обычный кусок дерева. – Представь себе, на что была способна эта штуковина.

Мгновение спустя буквально физически ощутимый поток силы сбил Сэма с ног. Он прошил его тело насквозь, заставив сердце тревожно забиться, и способность ясно мыслить вновь вернулась к нему. 

\- Сэм? – Дин потянулся к нему, в его голосе звучало беспокойство.

Его брат, Дин. Его брат, все еще обнаженный по пояс, от которого пахло так, как будто…

Сэм оттолкнул его. Он не хотел…не мог позволить…Черт. Трясущимися руками он застегнул джинсы и начал лихорадочно озираться вокруг в поисках рубашки и ботинок, но так и не смог их найти. Это не имело значения. Он был рад уже тому, что им оставили хотя бы джинсы. Ему необходимо было убраться отсюда.

Оттолкнув брата, он взлетел вверх по ступеням и через пустую гостиную добрался до входной двери. Дин бежал за ним, умоляя остановиться, но Сэм был быстрее, потому что знал кампус как свои пять пальцев. Дин не сможет его остановить. И это была единственная вещь, которой он был рад сейчас.

 

***  
Запах старых книг, лежащих в углу подвала, всегда действовал на него как-то успокаивающе, он зависел от этой сонной тишины, царящей в таких местах. Когда он был подростком, подвал был единственном местом, где он мог скрыться от бдительного ока отца, ощутить себя не таким уж бесполезным.. Постоянный страх остался где-то в прошлом, страх за тех двух людей, которые были важны для него. Он всегда боялся, что они умрут и оставят его одного. Этот страх был одной из движущих сил в его стремлении к свободе. Он начинал понимать, что никогда не избавлялся от него, только похоронил так глубоко, что даже сам не осознавал этого.  
Сейчас все вернулось, навалившись с еще большей тяжестью. Джесс не было. Дин ушел или уйдет в ближайшее время, и отец пропал без вести, вполне вероятно, что он мертв. И Дин, когда чувствовал вину, так себя накручивал, что вполне мог броситься в какую-нибудь авантюру, подвергая свою жизнь опасности.  
Сэм сел, прислонившись к книжному шкафу, вспоминая те времена, когда он зачитывался старыми книгами, и это было хорошим лекарством от страха, который удавалось спрятать где-то глубоко внутри. Но сейчас почему-то не получалось.

Наконец он больше не ребенок. И не нуждается, чтобы кто-то заботился о нем.

\- Эй.

Мягкий голос выдернул Сэма из воспоминаний, и он поднял глаза – Дин стоял, прислонившись к краю стеллажа.  
Сэм не ожидал, что Дин сможет отыскать его здесь. Хотя это было несколько самонадеянно - не стоило забывать, каким упрямым мог быть его старший брат.  
\- Какого... как ты меня нашел? – пробормотал Сэм.  
\- Ты вполне предсказуем, - улыбнулся Дин.  
При взгляде на Дина Сэма вдруг затопило невыносимое чувство утраты, и от этого стало больно в груди. Сэм отвел взгляд и стал разглядывать корешки книг, чтобы отвлечься и не сойти с ума.  
\- Ты еще здесь? Дело окончено. Я думал, что ты уехал.

\- Я не из тех, кто убегает, Сэмми, - ответил Дин, и Сэм почувствовал злость в его голосе.

\- Я не убегал.

\- Неужели?

\- Нет, Дин. Я получил стипендию. В Стэнфорде. От такого просто так не отказываются.

\- Какая разница, - сказал Дин устало. - Почему ты сбежал снова?

\- Я оказал тебе услугу. Не думаю, что тебе захочется, чтобы я был рядом после ... после того, что мы сделали. Я думаю, что ... наверное, лучше, если бы мы оставались друг от друга на расстоянии. Может быть ... может быть, навсегда.  
Когда Сэм говорил это, он чувствовал, что в груди будто образовался кусок льда, но оттягивать неизбежное больше не хотелось.  
Дин сел на пол рядом с Сэмом, достаточно близко, чтобы их ноги слегка соприкоснулись. Сэм едва сдержался, чтобы не вскочить и не убежать – трудно оставаться равнодушным, когда Дин ему нужен, как воздух.

\- Поделись с классом, как этот бред пришел тебе в голову, Сэмми.

– Что ты ... - Сэм не находил слов и не понимал, почему Дин еще здесь после ... - После того, что мы сделали, ты действительно не уедешь? - просил он недоверчиво.

\- А что меняет случившееся? – скривился Дин. - Ты все еще мой брат, Сэм. Папа по-прежнему неизвестно где, возможно, ему нужна помощь. Мы семья. То, что произошло, не изменит этого. 

\- Дин, мы ... мы спали вместе! – прошептал Сэм.

\- Ну да, - согласился Дин, - да, это было…

Дин выглядел смущенным.

\- Мне жаль, - продолжил он. - Я ... это была моя ошибка. Я был ... я вел себя довольно безрассудно. Даже не знаю, почему. – Дин неловко улыбнулся и, поспешив скрыть смущение, отшутился, как всегда: - Это, наверное, первый раз в моей жизни, когда я ошибся, не правда ли? Но ... - Его голос вновь зазвучал серьезно. - Да. Это все из-за меня. И все же – это ничего не меняет, правда?

Сэм просто смотрел на брата, не зная, что сказать.

Дин вздохнул:  
\- Знаешь, может, ты и повзрослел, но мыслишь по-прежнему как подросток.

Оскорбленный, Сэм раздраженно ответил:  
\- Я не подросток больше, Дин.

\- Да, я забыл. А очень похоже, – парировал Дин. – И я не виноват, что некоторые ведут себя, как дети.

\- Дин, - сказал Сэм устало, - просто уходи. Найди отца. Охота – это для тебя, а я не могу ... - Сэм почувствовал, как сильно заколотилось сердце, и воздуха стало не хватать, но он справился с приступом паники и закончил: - Я не могу поехать с тобой. Моя жизнь здесь.

\- Какая жизнь? - Дин говорил мягко и тихо, но Сэм вздрогнул, будто от боли. - Мне очень жаль, но твоей девушки больше нет, и я знаю, что ты не намерен идти в следующий класс в колледже, и это было еще до того, как я появился.  
При упоминании о Джесс воспоминания навалились с новой силой, и Сэм постарался не думать о ней, меняя тему разговора:  
\- Откуда ты знаешь….?

Дин прервал его.  
\- Потому что я все время был рядом с тобой, придурком. Я крутился тут, пытаясь найти повод, чтобы вернуться, с тех пор, как ты сказал мне, чтобы я ушел. Как только я обнаружил статью об исчезновениях, я решил, что вот оно! - помолчав, Дин смущенно добавил: - Честно говоря, я действительно не ожидал, что эта охота закончится так странно.  
\- Дин, ты можешь сколько угодно делать вид, что случившееся не ... не ... что ничего не произошло, но я не смогу.

\- Я не оставлю тебя, - спокойно ответил Дин.

\- Отлично! Тогда я сам уйду, - сердито буркнул Сэм.

Он встал, намереваясь выйти из здания, но Дин вскочил, прижимая его к книжной полке, так сильно, что у Сэма перехватило дыхание. Дин стоял, и в его глазах сверкала ярость, потом он прижался к Сэму лицом, и их дыхание смешалось.

\- Дин, я ... – Сэм не находил слов, чтобы сказать Дину, как ему жаль, что он был таким жестоким, а затем Сэм сделал то, о чем когда-то запретил себе даже думать. Он прижался губами к губам Дина, наслаждаясь, зная, что это последний поцелуй.  
Но Дин ... не отодвинулся, не скривился от отвращения. Да, он не ответил на поцелуй, но Сэм ожидал, что брат оттолкнет его, презрительно скажет что-то. Может быть, Дин подумал, что это невинный братский поцелуй? Сэм облизал губы Дина языком, мягко нажимая, вынуждая пустить внутрь и зная, что этого никогда не случится.  
Дин чуть отстранился, но не отпускал Сэма. Вместо этого он закрыл глаза и прижался лбом ко лбу брата.  
\- Остановись.

\- Я не хочу останавливаться, Дин, - грустно сказал Сэм. - Я мечтал об этом очень долго. Вот почему я уехал Стэнфорд, именно поэтому я разорвал отношения, когда я ушел. Это было очень больно, но отчасти я был даже рад, когда папа сказал, чтобы я не возвращался.

Дин тяжело вздохнул, но обнимал Сэма по-прежнему.

\- Ты слушаешь меня, Дин? Прошлой ночью сбылась каждая моя фантазия! Почему, черт возьми, ты еще здесь?  
Он стал вырываться, а Дин поднял голову и открыл глаза, но он не отпускал, не давал уйти. Дин не выглядел удивленным.

\- Я слышу тебя, - пробормотал Дин. – А ты меня слышишь? Я же сказал тебе, что никуда не уйду.  
\- Ты даже не удивлен? – прошептал Сэм, отводя глаза и смущенно разглядывая куртку Дина. То, как Дин принял эту новость, почему-то беспокоило Сэма.

Дин пожал плечами. 

\- Я знал об этом, или… ну, ладно…я не знал, но думаю, что подозревал.

\- Но ты никогда ...

\- Сэм, - Дин прервал его, ухмыльнувшись, - да я предпочел бы умереть, чем затеять с тобой разговор на подобную тему. Как ты себе это представляешь? Я что, должен был спросить что-то вроде «эй, Сэмми, я заметил, что ты в последнее время смотришь на меня в последнее время как-то странно. Это последствия удара на охоте или что-то другое?

\- Я рад, что хотя бы одному из нас подобное кажется смешным, - с горечью заметил Сэм.

\- Я не ... – Дин вздохнул. - Мне очень жаль. Не думаю, что чувствовал то же самое к тебе, и я не знал, что делать с этим, понимаешь? Не знал, что делать. И вообще, что если бы я ошибался? 

\- Ты ... не злишься? - Сэм с надеждой замер, ожидая ответа.

\- Я ... - Дин наконец позволил Сэму отстраниться, и Сэм попятился назад, упираясь спиной в книжную полку. - Прошлая ночь была ... странной. Я не знаю, какая часть из того, что я почувствовал или…. чувствую, было из-за магии, понимаешь? И даже если бы я ощущал что-то такое ... ты мой младший брат, Сэм. Об этом я не могу забыть. Но единственное, что я точно знаю – ты должен быть рядом. Мы вместе разберемся во всем, хорошо? 

Боже, как заманчиво это звучало! И все стало так просто, когда Дин произнес это!  
\- И ты не боишься, что я собираюсь ...- Сэм замолчал, вдруг почувствовав себя глупо.

Дин деликатно промолчал, а потом ухмыльнулся:  
\- Постараешься запрыгнуть на меня при первом удобном случае, да? – затем шутливый тон исчез, и Дин сильным, уверенным движением положил руку на плечо Сэма, чуть сжав. - Я доверяю тебе, Сэмми. И не позволю тебе исчезнуть из моей жизни снова. Мы будем разбираться вместе, хорошо?  
Сэму вдруг показалось, что него свалился тяжелый груз, который он долго нес на себе. Расправив плечи, он глубоко вздохнул, прежде чем ответить.  
\- Хорошо, - сказал он тихо.  
\- Правда? – нетерпеливо переспросил Дин.  
\- Да. – Сэм поднял глаза и смог, наконец, смело посмотреть в глаза брату. Впервые за долгое время завтрашний день не казался ему безнадежным и страшным. Только не сейчас, когда его брат рядом.  
Сэм улыбнулся и с надеждой в голосе произнес:  
\- Да, вместе. Звучит неплохо.

 

Конец


End file.
